


Rising Thorns

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fantasy AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Warning: Deceit Sanders, i lost count of how many times i called princey Romano, mostly because of auto correct but still, this is the first attempt at escaping that fandom but like we'll see if that works, until the reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: It's far easier to rise above your birth status in Alexandros, especially under the Sanders' dynasty. But you can only go so far, and for Roman that was not nearly close enough to his life-long goal of becoming royalty. His best friend (and not-so-secret crush) was far more grateful to be more than a ragged orphan. But as King Thomas tries to peel back layers of unaddressed tension in his domain, Virgil learns more about his heritage and does not like what he finds. All the while, a stranger had gotten to Roman, who is tired of hearing only of royal woes. But when the knight in shining armor becomes the damsel in distress, who's left to save him?(alternate last names used. Logicality. Prinxiety.)Heavily inspired by the-pastel-peach's Of Crowns and Thorns au, but it's not that au because I'm an idiot who didn't look at their tumblr and read up on the au after seeing their amazing animatic. So yeah, definitely look into that au if you haven't already because the original is always better.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Ready As I'll Ever Be]- Sanders Sides Animatic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429191) by thepastelpeach. 



It wasn’t exactly uncommon for the peasantry in the kingdom of Alexandros1 to rise from their humble beginnings, but there was a limit to such ascension. The sovereign would always have royal blood and those with sorcerer’s blood would be trapped forever in the lowest class. But that never stopped a dreamer like Roman Allard2.

“Hey Lycan-breath!” Roman whispered loudly as he crept outside of the town to greet his best friends for their usual meeting. Virgil Carlisle3, a boy his age, sat silently on a slab of limestone, eyes closed and a sneer on his lips. The person they were waiting for wasn’t there yet so he would have to handle Roman alone for a while.

“It’s a full moon and I’m still me. Try again Knight in Rusty Armor!” he scoffed and spared Roman a glance and a wry smirk. Roman grinned and jogged over to sit next to him. He scooted close so he could whisper and not worry about the grown-ups hearing him. 

“Patton said he was coming,” Virgil mused, “with good news. He was even bubblier than usual in the market this afternoon.” 

“Do you think he’ll be able to tell you where your parents are?” Roman asked genuinely and brushed his fingers over Virgil’s knuckles to show some support. But Virgil pulled his hand away and scoffed.

“My grandmother didn’t know, I don’t remember, how would a thirteen year-old find out something that secret? It’s more likely he’ll tell you that you and Prince Thomas were switched at birth.” He pulled his legs into his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Roman pouted. He should have known better.

“Wouldn’t that be something? Switched at birth! I hope you’re right, you snide snake!” he said proudly and puffed out his chest. Alliteration made every half-hearted insult a little classier.

“I’m a snake, and you’re a gnat.” Virgil grunted.

“Now Virgil, be nice to your best friend!” a familiar voice chuckled. The boys turned their heads and smiled at an older boy with glasses and a full bag on his back. Patton was always good at walking quietly and keeping his word. 

“Sup Patton?” Virgil greeted with a tilt of his chin. Roman on the other hand leapt to his feet and ran into Patton, crushing him in a bear hug.

“Patton! We missed you today Pat! You're always at the market in the morning!” Roman squealed. Patton laughed and hugged him back. Nothing was warmer than a patent Patton hug—the delicious smells from the castle kitchen were far too welcoming to a mere peasant. Of course, being the son of the castle chef, Patton Lannon4, might have been far too welcoming to these two youngsters.

“I'm sorry Roman!” Patton cooed, “But along with the leftovers, I have news that'll make up for it!”

“Don’t keep me waiting! Tell me!” Roman whined. Patton looked past him at the boy watching from his rock and grinned.

“C'mere Virgil and give your old man a hug!” he chuckled. The boy bristled but soon relaxed and reluctantly stood. Those hugs were magical.

“You're only three years older than me! You're not my old man.” Virge scoffed but still approached the duo cautiously.

“As long as that position's open, I'm your dad, you deep tortured shadowling.” Patton stated firmly

“Easy Patt, you should tell us the news before the baby latched to you cries.”

“I am  _ not _ a baby!” Roman huffed and stepped away from Patton and his warmth. The kid was like a hearth in human form, it was hard to walk away from that.

“Now you two play nice.” Patton reprimanded them and said, “Consider this the last time I bring you food from the kitchen.”

“What?!” Virgil shrieked with wide eyes. His hands flew over his mouth instantly and he prayed no one heard him.

“Well yeah, you're not gonna need me to do it! You can get it yourselves! There's two positions open in the castle!” Patton cheered.

“Tell me 'prince’ is an option!” Roman swooned. Virgil rolled his eyes at the dramatic display. 

“Sorry buddy, you know it's not. But you can become a page and then a knight!” the eldest laughed.

“A knight! A courageous paladin adored by all!” the swooning continued, much to Virgil's dismay.

“They also need a stable hand.” Patton turned his attention to Virgil, who was anything but amused by the prospect.

“A stable boy? Me? Why?”

“Well a stable hand needs some stable hands.” Patton grinned, “That and Thunderbolt is gonna need someone who can help with her anxiety. Poor filly is jumpy! You'd be perfect for the job–you know how to calm down!”

“I cause people to get anxious. That's not gonna be any different with horses. You know I won't get the job anyway, I'm not the right person. They'll find someone better.”

“Now Virgil,” Patton said seriously,”I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't believe in you. And there's no harm in trying. You won't be scorned if you don't succeed.”

“C'mon, Storm Cloud!” Roman groaned, “it's a good job and we'll be able to see each other all the time if you take it!” Virgil's face heated up and he was never happier that no one could see him. He wouldn't lose his friends if he agreed and he wouldn't have to live in the abandoned old house in the forgotten village in the forest anymore. Plus there was what Roman hinted–that was a plus.

“We'll be at the gate in the morning.” Virgil gave in, feigning reluctance. Patton squealed and pulled his boys into a big hug. This was going to be the start of a bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- the surname Sanders comes from Anglo-Norman, Saunder, a pet name of Alexander. You know I had to.  
> 2- Allard is an English surname meaning noble, brave and hardy. The surname Prince felt wrong in this context, and this certainly fits Roman.  
> 3- Carlisle comes from the name of a walled stronghold in Northern England. It fit for Virgil, the cautious one who puts up walls/defenses. It's his adopted name.  
> 4- Lannon, a variant on Lennon, is an Irish surname derived from O'Leannain which means son of Leannan. Leannan means 'lover.' Need I say more?


	2. Oh So Ordinary

Virgil awoke before the sun decided to rear its ugly head. Though it was early he could hear the footsteps of the kitchen staff scrambling through the yard. His cozy little room was right outside the kitchen and it was a pain in the mornings, but he was happy that it was far from his grandmother's old dilapidated cottage outside of the city. He wasn't alone, for fourteen years he had food, shelter and his friends close by, and that was comforting. 

He still had to leave the comfort of his bed, and so he rose begrudgingly and pulled his clothes from the floor–why he ever bothered putting them at the end of his bed at night was still a mystery. He cracked his neck and pulled a sleeveless, old, patched tunic over his gray undershirt. The tartan patches of blue were marred by “Nana Crofter’s loganberry jam” years ago and faded with time to resemble a purple color. The same could be said for the patches on his black pants, the pair he had to pull over his braies before Patton stormed into his room with a wake up call.

“Rise and shine kiddo!” Patton cried as he burst into the room. At this hour, knocking did not occur to him, if it ever did to begin with. He was smiling too brightly to see the death glare Virgil gave him as he knotted the drawstring to his trousers. Patton was certainly lucky this time. Of course, he would have made up for any panic with the plate of sweet bread smeared with jam, his specialty of course.

“Good morning Pat. Mind knocking?” Virgil scowled. Patton giggled awkwardly and made his way to Virgil’s bed, plopping down next to the young man tying up his boots.

“Sorry buddy, I got carried away again. Tomorrow, I promise I’ll knock.” he said. Virgil glanced over to him and half-smiled. He appreciated Patton’s concern and knew that statement would end up being a lie, but it was kind of nice to have somebody looking out for him. 

“You're a good guy Pat. Don't ever change.”

“Now don’t you go around thinking I ever would!” Patton laughed, “Now eat up! You won’t have time to sneak to the kitchen after your chores!” Virgil took a piece of bread and stared at Patton, waiting for an explanation. His eyes never left that cheerful face, even as he unceremoniously took a giant bite of his breakfast. Thankfully Patton caught on.

“Oh yeah, Roman and I are supposed to meet with King Thomas and his new advisor this morning. I’m taking you as a plus one.”

“Do I have a say in this?” Virgil asked with a mouthful of food.

“Nope! Especially not with food in your mouth!” Patton replied. The stable hand swallowed thickly and slumped his shoulders. This guy was such a piece of work!

“You really think it’s a good idea to drag a peasant, dressed in rags, who doesn’t even know his own lineage, to a private meeting with the king? Pat you lost your mind.” Virgil argued. He had never met the king, and the thought of being in a group of qualified people and the man himself was daunting. Yes, Virgil was incredibly anxious that he would be pushed out of the room, embarrassed, or degraded–it was just as possible he would be ignored, which was fine, but there were too many negatives involved.

“No I didn’t! It’s still up in this ol’ noggin!” Patton chuckled and knocked on his temple for emphasis. Virgil could only roll his eyes in response.

“Listen Virge, I know you’re more than what you think. It’s not like anyone can handle your job, even without having to worry about Thunderbolt! You got that magic—SPIDER!” Patton was cut off in his pep talk by a spider scurrying toward them. In his panic he flipped the plate off of his lap and onto Virgil, only to duck behind him and cower. 

“It’s just a spider, relax.” Virgil grunted as he took the food off of his lap and placed it on the plate again. This was a daily occurence. Virgil thought nothing of it, spiders came in all the time, from outside, in nature, where they lived, and it was always a black jumping spider that got in–completely harmless. They happened to like his room. No big deal.

He took a knee on the floor and held out his left hand. Patton watched in horror as the creepy-crawly ran toward Virgil’s open palm. It immediately curled up and nestled itself in his hand, making Patton shiver. Virgil stood and took the little cutie to his window.

“Alright, you had one free night, time to get going.” he mumbled. The spider stood up, walked in a circle, and crawled out of the room. Virge smirked and turned his attention to Patton.

“You really need to chill. That's saying something coming from me.”

“You know I hate spiders!” Patton whined. Virge sighed, unable to come up with a suitable reply. He didn't want to hurt Pat's feelings this early, or at all.

“Sorry kiddo,” Pat coughed, “If you want I can bring you some fresher food. I know I should be more in control of my outbursts.”

“It takes practice, you're working on it. I don't mind eating the rest of that—you made that all from scratch and it would be bad to let it go to waste.”

“Nana Crofter's recipe is worth it. But I don't mind bringing something else before the meeting. It might be a bit of a time crunch but I don't mind.”

“You're really forcing me to go, aren't you?” Virgil asked wearily. Patton sat up straight and shimmied as he replied,

“Of course I am! You need to make friends buddy! Especially with the advisor, you two would get along so well!”

“The king's advisor, you don't mean Logan Lehrer1 do you?” Virgil asked suspiciously.

“Well yeah, the one and only!” Pat beamed. A wicked smirk crossed Virgil's lips. So it was  _ the _ Logan. How interesting! Maybe he would go to the meeting without a fight.

“I have to get to work before almost-Prince Charming gets there. I'll be in the stables when you need me.” Virgil said feigning reluctance and pulled his gloves from the window sill.

“Alrighty!” the cook cheered and jumped to his feet, “I'll come get you when it's time. Roman might be with me so look for either one of us!” Little did he know Virgil was always hoping to run into Roman outside of his duties. 

As Patton left to go back to his work, Virgil scarfed down his breakfast and headed out the door, turning right to leave through the door at the end of the hall. His first stop would be the grainery next to the stable where they kept the hay. He hated carrying those boxy bundles, but it had to be done. Then it was on to grooming them and checking their shoes before the knights came, and then cleaning the stalls, a dirty undertaking that reminded Virgil he had to tell Patton to stop bringing him food in the mornings.

The morning sun was just rising, and the fire from the lanterns was still bright when he entered the yard. He casually strolled past a few people on the kitchen staff frantically racing to work. The barn closest to the castle, across from his room was for the livestock, and the man who took care of them always said hello in the most unusual ways.

“Do you how do Virgil?” he said when he saw the stable hand approaching. He looked silly carrying four pails of milk on a rod hanging over his shoulders, then again, Picani always looked silly, in the nicest way possible.

“Sup.” Virgil nodded as he passed. Not that he didn’t like the guy, but they both had precious little time to chat. And so he trod along the dirt and cobble path to the stables, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

He arrived at the stone building and saw the bale of hay he left out the night before was waiting by the door. Good, so the grainery was off of his list of morning stops. He hoisted the bale over his shoulder with some effort, and pushed through the large wood doors.

Inside the stalls along the walls were full of resting horses. Setting the bale down in the middle, he made quick work of divvying up the hay and putting it in the troughs. His last stop was a white mare with red eyes. She was wide awake and stamping her hooves softly as Virgil neared.Thunderbolt was the only one Virgil ever gave a genuine smile to, and today was no different.

“How ya feelin’ today, Bolt?” he asked as he gently placed her hay in the trough. Rough or sudden movements spooked her still, even after all these years. Thunderbolt huffed and rested her forehead against his. He reached up to pet her face, just grazing his fingers over her fur, and chuckled softly.

“Me too, me too.” he sighed, “I’ll be sure to brush you twice as long after everyone else leaves.” She nuzzled even closer and leaned into his hand. He decided he could spare a moment and closed his eyes to appreciate everything he had.

Little did he know he was being watched. Peeking through the door was a dashing knight wearing a red sash, the captain of the royal guard, Roman himself. The warm adoring smile adorning his lips made him look like a love-struck fool, but no one could see him, so that was no problem. His reaction and any embarrassment that came with it were worth more than anything if it meant he could see the tender side to his childhood friend. He certainly wouldn’t see it during the meeting! The one he had to go set up–Cecelia would have some time off, and he would have to wait to greet Virgil until later. He snuck off without arousing suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Lehrer is a German surname that means "teacher"


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it gets kinda heavy and probably a little too real from here on out.

Late morning sun was not welcome. Virgil was behind the barn, shirtless, scrubbing his arm with soap and water, desperately trying to remove the horrible smell that came with his job. He didn’t care if he found out something amazing and life changing or not, he smelled like horse dung. That was no way to smell in front of anyone, especially the king! 

“What’s this? You might call unwanted attention to yourself like that, Mordrid!” Roman laughed as he approached the poor man hunched over a bucket with his shirt and tunic a few feet away. Virgil turned bright pink all the way to his ears. At least Roman was a little flushed too.

“Considering I caught yours, yeah, I did.” Virgil huffed and picked up a piece of old cloth to dry off.

“Come now, Virgil! Surely you know that I meant that a certain way, my attention comes from only the best intention!” Roman retorted indignantly. He was only admiring the curve of his back and shoulder muscles for their aesthetic appealingness! Certainly not anything more than that, if anyone ever asked him.

“Really, Princey?” Virgil jeered, standing up straight and turning to the knight, “Do the best intentions involve you gawking at my bare back?”

“That’s all on you, Gloom and Doom. Are the intentions you’re thinking of the best?” Roman shrugged and winked at the already blushing stable hand.

“I—”

“There you two are!” Patton shouted as he rounded the building, cutting Virgil off. He looked between the two and grinned darkly.

“Now you know this isn’t the time for that, you two scamps!” he laughed. Roman was as red as a tomato and frozen in horror, Virgil, however, just couldn’t get any more flushed. He scrambled for his shirt and threw it on, unceremoniously, before Patton could say any more.

“We were just talking while Virgil cleaned up for this meeting!” Roman whined, “Please have some faith in me at least!”

“Because you’re a beacon of purity.” Virgil grumbled and pulled on his tunic.

“Now be nice! We can’t have a fight when we see King Thomas!” Pat chided. Virgil and Roman groaned in unison–it wasn't fighting! Still, even less than loving banter was not ideal for the coming session. They conceded and followed Patton inside.

* * *

 

Virgil was not at all used to being inside the main part of the castle. The vaulted ceilings over head were too high and daunting for his taste. The pillars holding it up were far too elegant with carvings of vines crawling up them, and the polished flooring reflected the images above it. And with his eyes trained to the ground almost constantly, Virgil was greeted with his own out-of-place and sallow face moving alongside Patton and Roman. It didn’t feel right for him to be there.

And when he entered through a set of double doors to the King’s meeting room, he definitely wanted to turn tail and go back to the comfort of his stinky stables, and he could have with the other two ahead of him. The circular oak table in the middle was large enough to hold twelve people and the matching chairs had red cushioning on the backs and seats. The far wall had three large windows with pointed arches, and standing before the center window were two men, one in a white jacket with gold embroidery on the shoulders and sleeves, purple pants, leather boots, and with a simple crown on his head–King Thomas of the House of Sanders–and a man in a blue, high-collar coat and simple black pants and shoes with his hair slicked back. Roman answered Virgil’s unasked question before he even thought of it.

“Your Highness, and Logan, I hope we’ve arrived swiftly enough for you.” the knight boomed and bowed humbly. Patton bowed too, leaving Virgil to panic and freeze like a deer in headlights. The first to notice them was Logan, and the first one of the three that caught his attention was Virgil.

“Pardon me, but given the circumstances, you should bow to show respect to your king.”

“C’mon Logan, we talked about this!” Thomas groaned and looked to the new comers. He offered a weak smile and shook his head,

“We all talked about this, in this room, I’m just Thomas, not a king and no different from any of you.” Much to Virgil’s relief Thomas didn’t acknowledge his awkward appearance, but merely nodded in welcome. Patton righted himself and shrugged.

“Thoma-lama-ding-dong, you know we’re all different! I’m not like Roman! I li–I’m not like Logan! And I’m not you.” Patton laughed. Virgil raised his eyebrows and looked off to the side, he wasn’t going to tell Patton to stop talking, he wasn’t comfortable doing that. 

“And who is this?” Logan asked, motioning to Virgil. Roman rose immediately and smirked,

“This is Virgil, the man in charge of your stables, and Patton’s guest.”

“Patton, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a guest!” Thomas said, a little annoyed, “Give a guy some warning next time.”

“If I’m not wanted, I can go back to work, Sir.” Virgil stated, trying to hold back his usual bitterness.

“No, no! I didn’t mean it like that! I just like to know who and what I’m dealing with in private settings like this. You’re fine, I’m just a little anxious.” Thomas clarified quickly. Virgil let out a breath he almost didn’t realize he was holding in. This king didn’t seem nearly as uppity as the last one, or Roman.

“Then I’ll stay as long as it’s not a problem.” Virgil replied nonchalantly. Thomas nodded and looked to Logan, making sure this action wasn’t ill-advised. Logan pushed his glasses up his nose and folded his arms. He had no objections that the King would hear.

“Alright, let’s get to it!” Thomas cheered and took a seat at the table. Logan took the place to his left, and Roman scurried to sit on his right. Patton wrapped his arm around Virgil’s shoulders and chuckled at the knight trying so desperately to be close to the less-than-regal ruler.

“You wanna sit with me or Roman?” Patton asked. Call it intuition, but Virgil could have sworn that Pat was going to sit next to Logan and swoon, even though he was there too. But sitting next to Roman? He would have to be extra careful not to turn into the same mess he expected from Patton. Possibly being ignored or possibly turning into a puddle of goo? Only one was likely.

“I’ll sit by Ro.” Virgil said as he escaped Patton. The latter was unperturbed and flashed a wry grin complete with a wink as he made his way to sit by Logan, as predicted. Virgil reluctantly took the chair next to Roman and sat gingerly on the edge of the seat. He was still fairly certain he was not supposed to be there.

“Welcome, everyone,” Thomas said after clearing his throat, “Glad to have you all here for another Sanders Sides Session.”

“A what?” Virgil asked skeptically and quickly covered his mouth. Thomas looked at him, more embarrassed than angry and then looked to Logan. The man was staring straight ahead, tense as if he would find trouble to his left. He nodded stiffly and cleared his throat.

“These meetings, which occur every fortnight or so, are unrecorded gatherings where King Thomas speaks with a select few of those of us under him about issues that are plaguing him. It is rather casual in nature, despite certain social restraints, but it offers clearer insight on different perspectives.”

“I could have probably done that myself in fewer words, but Logan kinda does it better.” Thomas said meekly, looking apologetically at Virgil. 

“What’s with the name?” Virgil scoffed. He was definitely not feeling any better about this situation.

“Sanders Sides? We are all part of the Sanders’ kingdom, and we all come from different walks of life, different sides of the kingdom. Roman came up with the name, and we agreed that it was apt for our purposes. Not to mention the alliteration is, what do you say, oh, on point.” Logan replied, finishing off with a smug expression on his face. Virgil sneered and rolled his eyes.

“So what’s the issue this week?”

“Glad to have you on board, Virgil.” Thomas smiled, “You weren’t here last time, so basically, I was considering getting rid of the ancient laws demonizing sorcerers. So far I’ve gotten mixed results.”

“Well naturally! Honestly, keeping them banned from the cities and large towns is a matter of public safety! Can you imagine what horrors a magical maniac could unleash if provoked?” Roman jumped in, animated as ever, “And naturally after a thousand years of shunning, they would be provoked!”

“Now that’s just harsh, Roman,” Patton chided, “Just because someone is born with magical abilities and knows how to use them, doesn’t mean they’re out to cause trouble, even if they've had it rough.”

“This is all assuming that magic and sorcery exist and the law was put in place to ban such frivlious nonsense instead of barring an entire ethnic group.” Logan countered, clearly unamused with the discussion.

“So you’re under the impression magic isn’t real?” Virgil asked him with a bit more bite than he intended, “On what grounds?” All eyes landed on him. Great. He could hear his heart thundering as if to say, “run.”

“On what grounds? On the grounds that there is no evidence of magic being real. On the grounds that all magic can be explained by science.” 

“Aren’t there certain phenomena that science can’t explain, yet we know they’re real despite that?”

“Perhaps you could provide an example, seeing as you possess some knowledge of the world that a scholar like me does not.”

“I get it, I’m a filthy stable boy who shouldn’t know shit.” Virgil rolled his eyes while Patton glared between the pair, “But why don’t you tell me why we need to sleep, not what happens when we do, but the reason behind it.”

“There are actually a few theories—”

“But those are speculations, not definite answers, right? And aren’t there animals that were thought to only be cryptids until recently? Science pushed them aside without any legitimate investigation. How foolish is a craft that looks for the truth without checking every nook and cranny?”

“There’s a lot that science has yet to explore and explain, that doesn’t validate the existence of magic or any sort of snake-oil charms. It is a falsehood to assume–”

“You’re the one assuming here, not me. I’m not saying they're real or not. I am open to the idea that some people have unexplainable abilities as of now, and I am open to proving whether or not they can be explained. You, however, already made up your mind. Frankly, your bias shouldn’t hold much baring over this proposal considering it’s out of your range of understanding.”

“FALSEHOOD!” Logan shouted and stood, slamming his hands on the table. Thomas leaned back and looked between the two, in need of popcorn.

“Logan, you wanna go walk it off?” the king asked, to which Logan shook his head. He was like a steamed vegetable but he was adamant about fulfilling his duty. That duty now included glaring at the newest member of the group. 

“So where's do you stand, Virgil?” Roman asked, trying to ease the tension. The look of pride and admiration on his face was directed at one distracted Virgil, making Patton bite back a squeal–he shipped it like cargo!

“Me?” he glanced at Roman and Thomas, completely taken off guard.

“Yeah, why not? You're here and you do have your opinions, let's hear what you think about this.”

“Okay,” Virgil hesitated, scanning the room, “if you do repeal these laws, which you should–there’s no reason to make enemies of an entire group for no reason–you’d better do it slowly, ease the kingdom into it. People are superstitious and suspicious, any drastic changes could cause a mass panic, even anarchy.”

“Oh my goodness, Virge!” Roman gasped. He was not entirely on board with the idea, but nonetheless he was very much thrilled to see this side of Virgil–the smart planning side.

“That was—an incredibly astute observation, even for someone with a higher level of education.” Logan praised. 

“You have a point, rushing in a change like that could lead to more backlash than I thought, sure, but I don't know if they'll form an angry mob. That's a little excessive, but I can see where you're coming from.” Thomas said after a long pause.

“Way to go Virgil!” Patton cheered, “I knew you would be a perfect fit!”

“Yeah, you're like the common sense we need–I need.” Thomas added graciously. 

“You’re the king, I doubt you need a peasant telling you what you should do.” Virgil mumbled, completely flattered.

“Oh I'm not much of a king, and to be honest, I would rather not be, but I'm lucky to have a great group to help me with it.”

“Rather not be!? Thomas, being royalty is a blessing–a chance to make a difference, to take charge and make changes, to be admired and loved by all!” Roman snapped, utterly blasphemized.

“There's a lot of stuff involved that I don't think I can handle, not that those things aren't great, but they're not my style.” Thomas replied firmly, “You're lucky that you don't have the same burden.”

“He is correct, Roman.” Logan added, “Your idea of royal life is, mmm, half-baked.” Roman sneered at him, clearly miffed.

“You already have an awesome life, don't rock the boat.” Virgil groaned. When was this dreamer going to realize that any dream could become a nightmare?

“Besides, if you were a prince, you wouldn't be able to marry V—” Pat began, only to have Logan's hand cover his mouth.

“That's more than enough of that. We have more pressing issues to deal with.”

”I dunno, Virge kinda sold me on his idea. We'll start off slow, and repeal the law that prevents sorcerers from entering the cities to sell and trade stuff and then see what happens.” Thomas said, “Unless you have any pressing objections, I think we're done for today.”

“Sorcerers, Thomas, are you crazy!?’ Roman snarled, “They're too dangerous! Why, just one of them could overthrow you or send the kingdom into chaos!”

“Pump the breaks, Roman!” Thomas shouted, and said, “They're people, and I won't treat them as anything less. Know what? This session is over. Logan will find you when I need you guys again. Thank you all for coming and taking the time to be here. Until next time, peace out!”

“The nerve!” Roman scoffed and stormed off. Thomas rested his head in his hand and sighed as the door slammed shut. 

“That was, a bit, er, extra.” Logan commented. Patton got up and waltzed around to give Thomas a reassuring hug. With Patt busy, it looked like Virgil would need to check on the drama queen after he got back from his daily patrol.


	4. The Stranger

The town square was always bustling and busy this time of day. Merchants on the streets sold their produce and wares while average people shopped for an assortment of things. Birds sang and fluttered between the thatched roofs of cottages and stores while children scurried on the brown cobblestones. It was the perfect distraction for the captain of the guard after that meeting with King Thomas. Roman was in need of such a distraction, or validation. Four against one was not an ideal situation in the slightest, and it hit him right in the pride.

“Good morning Sir Roman!” a young woman called to him as he passed, he waved to her with his second brightest grin and carried on through the street, more slowly than usual. His horse, Cecelia, a noble roan mare, was being incredibly difficult–she could at least raise her gait to a trot! He had other things to do!

It was such a lovely day, though, so Roman saw no harm in taking it slow. It would distract him from the events that just occurred. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, being the odd one out. He was the captain of the guard! They should have taken his words more seriously–not that he minded that King Thomas took Virgil's advice, in fact he couldn't be prouder that his Virgil won over the king on the first day.

An ungrateful king who had no respect for his crown—No, he was not going to think about that and make his pulse skyrocket. But what could he think about instead?

Potential passionate rage shifted to a potent raging passion that made his heart swell. Virgil. Oh, the nonchalant way he brought the living library down from his pedestal–it was just as exciting to hear that deep, gentle voice turn sharp and resolved as it was to see the verbal blows hitting Logan. Virgil could command him using that voice and Roman would bow to his will instantly.

And that unrelenting wit! Virgil's half-smiles and teasing smirks that came with the most clever lines were just so gorgeous! His entire face would light up!! And his big brown eyes would scrunch slightly, filled with an impish delight that could ensnare the captain in an instant.

Those eyes in general were far too beautiful. Whether he was panicked by one of Roman's daring tales of adventure, or glaring at the knight for saying anything foolish, or worrying about something with the gaze of a fawn Virgil's eyes were swirling pools of raw emotion. But of all the expressions he wore, Roman swooned over the one Virgil had when tending to the horses, especially Thunderbolt. He was so calm and collected, warm and nurturing, attentive and loving–if only Roman could be the reason Virgil made such a beautiful face! He could settle for seeing it when the horses required care.

On the subject of horses, Cecelia stopped abruptly on the path. Roman groaned and looked around, trying to find the thing that spooked her. They weren't in town anymore, far from it. The forest surrounding them wasn't terribly dense and the foliage was a mix of brilliant shades of green. Beautifully lit and welcoming, certainly, but how long had Roman fawned over Virgil if he made it this far into the woods?

“Pardon me,” a cloaked figure sitting on the side of the road spoke, catching Roman's attention, “would the prince be so kind as to spare some change to a poor beggar?”

“Prince? What the hickety heck? I am no prince sir, but I can spare a coin or two.” Roman said, reaching into his pocket.

“You aren't fooling me, Your Highness. You are a prince—handsome, kind, charming. The only thing missing is the crown.”

“I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not a prince, but I am truly flattered!” he countered and offered some spare change. The cloaked stranger got up and took his hand, shaking it gratefully. Roman would have felt rather heroic and kind in that moment, but a sudden pain shot through his arm like lightning.

“Return here in a week, and you shall receive my full gratitude, Prince Roman.” the stranger hissed. Roman smiled, forgetting the dilemma that brought him here and that he had to return home. Cecelia, the darling, whinnied to get his attention, much to the stranger's dismay. Roman waved to the stranger and turned to ride back to town. He was feeling much better.

* * *

 

Back in the stables, Virgil was feeding the horses that weren't out in the town. He placed hay in Thunderbolt's trough when an icy chill crawled up his spine. Thunderbolt stamped her hoof and nudged him with her head. She was as tuned into Virgil's anxiety as he was hers. Neither one knew exactly what it was, but something awful was starting.


	5. A Friendly Duel

“Shouldn't your opponent have a sword too?” Virgil jeered as he slunk onto the training grounds toward Roman. The knight was busy slashing a dummy with a foil, but as soon as he heard that distinct voice, he spun around and beamed at the new comer.

“Virgil! Come to watch your hero in action? It’s always a pleasure to perform.”

“No, I came to check in and tell you that Cecelia is pregnant. Do you have a second choice for a few months?”

“CC is having a foal!? Oh that's wonderful! It certainly explains her attitude! I wonder what I'll name them! Obviously something elegant and daring! Ooh and you had better treat her like royalty!”

“Fairy Godbother, focus!” Virgil groaned, “Which horse do you plan on taking on patrol?” 

“Hmm, how's Thunderbolt? Is she okay today?”

“She is. But you know she's not good with anyone other than me.”

“Getting closer to your horse is worth the effort.” Roman said with a wink. Virgil blushed, there was no way that dramatic knight meant anything by that, nothing like the way he took it, right? At least Roman was amused.

“In any case, care to spar with me? It's only fair to the unarmed dummy.” Roman teased. Virgil smirked and shook his head.

“I'm not interested in getting my ass handed to me.”

“In fencing? Give yourself some credit Surly Temple!” Roman goaded, “You might stand a chance! And besides, would you want anyone else to hand you your own ass? You would be lucky if you got it back!”

“What?!” Virge yelped. Roman was entering into dangerous territory, the kind that made Virgil’s heart race. He couldn’t tell if it was in a good way or not.

“C’mon! Spar with me! You need the practice as much as I do!” Roman whined, tired of his oblivious friend—he was oblivious, not disinterested, who wouldn't want a piece of the one and only Roman? He had to tell himself that.

“Got a spare foil Princey?” Virgil conceded, though far from reluctantly. Roman smiled and pulled his spare from his sheath—no he was definitely hoping Virgil would show his macabrely handsome face, it wasn’t a spare. He held the blade in his palm so that Virgil could take the hilt, which he did.

“This is really well balanced.” Virgil noted as he weighed the sword in his right hand, “Far more balanced than you were back in the castle.”

“Ugh! Don't remind me! I was over that whole scene! All I want to do is keep everyone safe! But no! We have no reason to trust a group that's been pushed aside for centuries–you know how grudges are!”

“I still do hold that one when you knocked me into the creek.” Virgil mused, looking for anything to change the subject.

“It was an accident!” Roman groaned. Virgil took a starting stance, with the sword held vertically in front of him.

“The winner can decide that.” Virge smirked. Roman mimicked his position and posed for their friendly duel.

“The winner deserves a second prize.” Roman suggested, “And I know exactly what I want when I win.”

“When? I think you mean ‘if,’ unless you were lying when you said I have a chance.” Virgil countered, “And I have a decent idea of what I want if I win.”

“Will I enjoy it as well, Morgan le Fey1?” Roman teased as they circled each other, waiting for the other to strike.

“That depends on you, Romano.”

“That nickname was so cheesy!”

“I bet it was grating your nerves too.” Virgil jeered, causing Roman to cringe, hard. Perfect. Patton would have been so proud! He swung, aiming to poke the tip against Roman’s throat. Too bad the captain of the royal guard was better trained for such a sneaky attack!

_ Clang! _

“Cheating before our swords ever cross? I expected better of you!” Roman laughed, and deflected Virgil’s blade.

“You should know by now, I consider all my vantages.”

_ Clang! _

“But such a low blow! I’m hurt!”

_ Clang! _

“I’ll blow you lower!—” Virgil retorted, too focused on keeping Roman from touching him with the foil to pay attention to words, at least until Roman froze. 

“I mean–I meant I’d do worse!” Virgil stammered and turned as red as a tomato. Roman grinned and went in for yet another strike. Virgil was quick enough to block it, though flustered.

_ Clang! _

“And that, my little dark horse, is why you are no knight in shining armor, like yours truly.” Roman chuckled. A fresh smirk crossed Virgil's lips.

“My knight in shining armor? Truly? Don't mistake me for one of your damsels.”

_ Clang! _

_ Clang! _

_ Clang! _

“You are most certainly not!” Roman countered, “You're my perfect match!” he threw in a wink to throw off his opponent, and redoubled his efforts.

Left. Left. Back.  _ Clang _ ! Forward. Forward.  _ Clang! _ Right.

Their steps were measured, taken in a fast meter like an old dance. Their movements were so fluid and timed perfectly, anyone would have guessed it was all scripted if they saw.  Despite his flushed appearance, Virgil was holding his own far better than Roman expected. It was a pleasant surprise, but...

_ Clang! Clang! Clang! _

Roman flicked his wrist just so when their swords were crossed, sending Virgil’s flying behind him. The smug grin on Roman's pretty face was as annoying as it was unbelievably attractive. 

“You keep leaving your left vulnerable. It's a bad habit you should work on.”

“Thanks for the criticism.” Virge scoffed, “Now what was that prize you wanted? Pushing me into a creek again?”

“Oh let it go, Charlie Frown!” Roman whined, “I would ask for a kiss first! Be reasonable!” Virgil's face lost all its color. Was this really happening? He might have fantasized about kissing Roman, frequently, but never expected the charming knight would request it. Virgil was frozen on the spot. What could he do besides listen to his pulse ringing in his ears? He brought his hand to his mouth, trying to shake off his nerves.

“I mean, if that's uncomfortable for you I wasn—” Roman began as he sheathed his sword, only to have Virgil press two fingers to his lips–two fingers that Virgil kissed only seconds before.

“This should count.” the stable hand mumbled and averted his gaze lest he find the knight laughing at his foolish loophole. Roman brought his hand over his mouth and fought back a squeal–how dare Virgil do something so cute and get flustered! 

“Oh, um, by the way Ro, where were you earlier? You took twice as long on patrol today, and I was worried.” Virgil asked shyly, remembering the other reason he came here in the first place, making Roman pause his internal combustion for a moment. As if this man couldn't get any cuter!

“I needed to clear my head a bit, that's all. I'm not used to being ignored and reprimanded so forcefully. I'm fortunate that it was a beautiful day, and that I ran into a kind beggar.” he said, stepping closer to the man of his dreams.

“Where?” Virgil bristled. His adorable moment was over.

“In the forest. He wasn't dangerous, just flattering, with a slight lisp. His generous compliments were more than welcome.”

“Roman, you need to be careful outside the city limits, you know that. Constant vigilance. The grass is greener but there are snakes in the grass.” Virgil scolded, only to be hit with a nagging feeling tugging at him from the back of his mind.

“Virgil, Virgil, you know I wouldn't dream of letting anything or anyone hurt me! I have to be there when you need me to rescue you.” Roman tried to console him, placing his hands on Virgil's shoulders. 

“I don't need to be rescued. I need you to be here and okay.” Virgil sighed and placed his left hand on Roman's cheek.

“As long as you're here too, I will be.” Roman said with hooded eyes. His instinct took over as he leaned in slowly. Virgil moved in, pulling Roman flush against him and slowly shut his eyes. His heart was racing, but this time he wouldn't have it any other way. He could feel Roman's breath tickling his skin and he could almost taste the very essence of the knight. 

“Virgil!” Logan called not far away, causing Virgil to push Roman away in a panic. As the advisor came into view, he could see a flustered and annoyed Virgil and a completely irate Roman, both glaring in his direction. He realized he ruined some sort of moment, but he couldn't bring it back so he remained unfazed.

“Virgil, would you mind coming with me. There's an important matter we have to discuss.”  Logan said matter-of-factly. Virgil flashed an apologetic gaze at Roman before turning to go with Logan. A million scenarios played in his head, all of them around different things he could have done wrong.

Roman waited until they were out of earshot before cursing under his breath and punching the training dummy. He was so close!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Morgan le Fay is a figure in Arthurian legends, often considered a sorceress and the ruler of Avalon and a healer. She has also been cited as Arthur's sister and is known for stirring up trouble


	6. Mingling

The walk to the castle with Logan was uncomfortably quiet. It felt like he was being led to trial, and frankly that killed Virgil’s frayed nerves. He kept clawing into his sleeves and biting his lips while he frantically scanned the area for anyone who might see. Logan was far too collected, except for the vein popping out on his forehead. Something was on his mind, something that weighed heavily on his stiff shoulders.

“You said yourself that you were a mere stable boy who shouldn’t know anything.” Loan began as they rounded the side of the castle no one visited often, except for the horses, Virgil, and occasionally Patton. The peaceful grassy pain was usually so serene and calm. The lake that reflected the sunlight would often reflect the moon and fireflies at night. It was a shame no one took the time to visit. Then again, the fact they were here made Virgil want to run away.

“I did say that. What’s your point?”

“That was a bold-faced lie.”

“It was not. I was interpreting your perception of me. But what makes you think that perception is wrong now?”

“For one, you are an avid reader, the castle librarian can confirm that you go there every night after your meal and stay until midnight, hiding in the back with a stack of questionable reading material,” Logan explained and adjusted his glasses. Virgil scowled and planted his feet before they took him back to a more populated area, or the training ground.

“Talyn didn’t seem to think anything of it, it is important to educate one’s self. But you have a strange obsession with magic and magical history. In fact, Talyn did mention, with some prompting, that they had seen you performing some minor spells.”

“And now you believe them?”

“I believe you are hiding something from nearly everyone. I find it hard to believe that you are a simple peasant. I refuse to lose sleep over something as inconsequential as your personal history simply because I don’t know what it is.”

“Are you trying to get to know me better because I’m one of the few people who regularly visits the library and you need friends?” Virgil asked, finally seeing through his front. He was not impressed. 

“If you want to phrase it that way, please know I am also looking to protect Thomas from the unknown. But yes, you are correct in that assumption. Shall I recount my life story first?”

“Can I give you a word limit?” Virgil jeered, finally more at ease, and sat in the grass, avoiding any horse droppings.

“If you must, I will accept that challenge.” Logan sighed and found a suitable patch of grass to sit on.

“I wasn’t serious, you know.” Virgil pouted and rested his chin on his fists, waiting for Logan to talk his ear off. At least that vein on Logan’s forehead wasn’t popping out anymore. 

“Right.” Logan said and cleared his throat, “I was born in Stokesville in Marconium to a noble scholar and his wife. My mother was a kind and nurturing woman, she was my emotional support occasionally, but my father and I were closer. I studied with him in my youth and found my way into a prestigious university where I graduated valedictorian.”

“They must be so proud.”

“They both died while I was away studying. I would like to think they would be, however that is all speculation. After I graduated I sought work in Marconium, only to be presented with an opportunity here, which I then took. It’s so strange that this country is so different from my birthplace, yet I like it here more.”

“Really?” Virgil asked with some interest. Having never left the boundaries of the city more than a few miles, he was curious about customs and cultures outside his home, not that he was ever going to visit.

“Everything here is much more fluid regarding class. The class system was strict in Marconium, there was and is very little room to move upward on the theoretical ladder. Though the ruler now is trying to make the system much more lax now, there’s only so much change the Beanie can make.”

“The Beanie?”

“The ruler, they do not identify with the binary gender system, and they have expressed distaste with the word ‘monarch’ seeing as it relates to butterflies. Marco the Beanie1 is an interesting character.”

“Yeah.” Virgil agreed, still processing this new information.

“I believe it is your turn to divulge in your own backstory.” Logan stated.

“You don’t have a clue how to talk to people casually, do you?”

“It’s a skill I am currently working on.” Logan huffed, embarrassed. Virgil sighed and took pity on him–he knew what it was like to feel pressured by societal norms and ill-equipped to meet them.

“I don’t know a lot about my family. A kind peasant woman took me in as a toddler, I called her my grandmother, but she died when I was nine. Patton was always looking out for me and Roman. He suggested we both work here about a year after grandma passed and this is where I’ve been ever since.”

“Interesting, your lineage is a mystery to you even now? Is that what prompted your investigation into history?”

“You can say that, yeah. I just learned to read so I would have a way to cope with my anxiety. If you can accept what Talyn said at face value, then you realize my lineage is probably not gonna earn me any brownie points.”

“If you want brownies I’m sure Patton can provide. He is a generous man.” Logan commented, getting starry-eyed when mentioning Patton. Virgil was torn between tearing his hair out and making a wry comment about how Logan seemed to react to a certain chef. He went with neither to keep his sanity, somewhat.

“If someone in my family were a sorcerer, or part of that ethnic group, I would be part of that group, and I would lose my home, reputation, and friends. Not to mention everyone who meets me would scorn me and call for my immediate execution.” Virgil groaned. He would have been better off teasing Logan about Patton! His foot was tapping far too quickly, and his fingers were clawing at his scalp. He did not want to think about those possibilities, why did he think it would be a good idea to clarify?

“In that case, it is fortunate for you that King Thomas is taking your advice, and it was good advice. Patton’s idea was idealistic on all accounts, you did succeed in incorporating Roman’s terms, and you were able to take into account the important detail I missed because of my narrow scope.” Logan said, hoping he could calm Virgil even the slightest bit.

“Public opinions don’t change overnight.”

“No, but you’re operating under the assumption you are a part of this particular group. If you are, you do have some advantages. King Thomas is a very reasonable ruler, and we would certainly need an ambassador for this group as more and more of these ridiculous laws are repealed. There are many more good opportunities that could come if, and I will repeat myself, if that’s what’s in your blood.”

“You,” Virgil breathed, “You’re right.” The more he thought about Logan’s words, the calmer he got. It was strange how different Logan was able to manage that, usually Patton was the first to help Virgil calm down with lots of hugs and personal reassurances. Roman would inspire so much more confidence for him to fight his fears, he would sing soothing melodies, and just sit with him, creating a metronomic tempo with his steady breathing. Logic and reason were never employed, and while both Patton and Roman’s methods were helpful, Logan’s was just as effective.

“Of course I’m right. I’m looking at the situation objectively.” Logan frowned. Virgil glared at him.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say to someone who’s just come down from any emotional attack.”

“Let me rephrase. Of course I’m right, I wouldn’t perpetuate falsehoods with you in this situation. As far as I am aware, friends are meant to offer guidance and support in such positions. And I consider you a friend.”

“Thanks.” Virgil offered a weak smile. Patton would be just as thrilled that he and Logan became friends, though in a fairly rigid manner. Perhaps going to that meeting was the start of a number of great changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Bet you thought it would be Joan, huh? Nope, this is in honor of everyone's favorite orange beanie. A moment of silence please.


	7. Drýcræft

Patton was happily scrubbing down the last counter of the night. He had gotten only the highest praise for his recipes and his team’s work. Hand-made chicken tenders with broccoli macaroni and cheese might not have been his most elegant creation, but it was still wholesome and welcoming for almost everyone–Talyn and Joan loved the chickpea pesto over homemade pasta! It was over all a good night. His cookie stock was overflowing (for a short while) and his raging mess was almost cleared. All he had to do that night was take a jar of his infamous jelly to a certain someone and he could go to bed, happier than ever. Or so he thought.

“Pardon me, Patton.” Logan said shyly as he entered the room. He glanced around the kitchen, all the rows of counters and stoves were spotless, as if he expected anything less from someone as passionate as Patton. He didn’t have to look far to find the cook either.

“Logan!” Patton squealed, tossing his rag into a bucket and grabbing the jar of jelly. He ran to Logan and crashed into him, pulling the stunned advisor into a hug and crushing his arms against his sides.

“What brings you here so late?” Patton asked with so much childlike glee that Logan might have short-circuited. Seeing as he wasn’t a robot, he didn’t, but his face matched the hue in the jelly jar being pressed against his back.

“I–er–there’s something in the library that I want to show you.” Logan stammered. He had been working on a poem just for Patton and it was time to recite it, but in a far more appropriate location. Virgil had even helped him over the past week to get the meter and wording just right. A poem was an acceptable romantic gesture, it had been throughout history. Logan only hoped that the gesture would be to Patton’s liking. He had never experienced such feelings before.

“The library? Well now, you know I can’t read much of that intellectual stuff, but you’ll read it to me, right, Lo?” Patton giggled and let go of the poor advisor.

“Of course, a lack of skill should never deter the quest for knowledge.” Logan coughed. Patton grinned impishly at this man’s adorable awkwardness.

“Should we stop by your room first? I don’t think Talyn would want me to bring this in with all those books.” he said and held up the jar of Nana Crofters’. Logan’s eyes went wide, ever since Patton introduced him to the preserves, Logan became a fanatic.

“Perhaps a quick stop would be appropriate.” Logan said, clearing his throat and looking away from the jar and Patton’s evil eyes.

“You’re so cute Lo!” Patton giggled and grabbed his arm, dragging him from the kitchen with a huge grin. He knew a little more about what was going on than it seemed. Virgil did mention that he absolutely had to go to the library with Logan when he showed up sometime this week, but he didn’t know what for, yet. It was high time he found out, so off they went!

* * *

 

Behind rows and rows of bookshelves, Virgil sat at the table with a lantern and a stack of books that hid his face from view and a jumping spider resting on his shoulder, he didn’t question it. He poured over one fairly recent tome and stared long and hard at the page. His weary eyes were locked on two names that made his blood run cold for no reason: “Darius the Viper” and “Cassandra the Missulena.”

They were two very powerful sorcerers, who died about ten years ago. Virgil was merely looking up a spell that he wanted to try, to see if he could do it. He was able to manage the most basic spells, the ones that anyone could do with the right amount of concentration. He was shocked to see one name, “the Viper,” if only because of Roman’s encounter a week ago. The beggar reminded him of a snake, based on the description. Perhaps, if it wasn’t Darius who he met, it was a relative. That did nothing good for Virgil’s nerves. He could dwell on that and the other name later.

“‘The recollection charm,’ you think I can do this, little guy?” he asked the spider on his shoulder. The fuzzy little thing jumped up and threw its front paws in the air as if to cheer him on. Virge chuckled and tapped the spider with his finger to say thanks. Then he took a deep breath.

“‘Gemynd onċyr fohrniht to dagange. Saga mé þissum ēagum behindan bīspell. Delfende ða byrignesse. Gebierg mine ingemynda.1’” Virgil read and shut his eyes. He jolted in his seat as his eyes flew open, emitting a purple glow.

⧫           ⧫          ⧫           ⧫           ⧫

The library was nowhere to be seen. It was hazy and hard to tell where he was, but he knew it was a cabin in the forest. He was staring at the ceiling at a mobile that spun over him. He reached up for it, his chubby baby hand desperately trying to grab one of the stars. He would grab it! He would! It was funny just how stubborn he was back then, all his life.

_Hssssssss!_

A hiss and a horrible face jumped out at him. He started screaming and crying. He was anxious back then too, no surprise there. But that face was incredibly scary. It was a boy’s face, but half of it was covered in snake scales, and one of his eyes was reptilian.

“Ethan2” a woman Virgil couldn’t see snapped, “Scaring your little brother like that is not nice!”

“Mom! He’s gotta learn how to deal with my face before he sees Dad!”

“That’s no excuse! He’ll see your father when he’s ready. There’s no need to rush things!”

“But Mom!”

“No buts! Now go outside and check on Ames! They’re your familiar and you have to take care of them!” she growled. The boy groaned and left. Virgil could feel someone pick him up and cradle him to their chest.

“It’s okay, Virgil, it’s alright. Mommy’s here. Shh.” the woman cooed. Virgil opened his eyes as his tears subsided and he saw what he thought was the most beautiful face in the world. He had her eyes, including the dark circles underneath. Her smile was crooked but welcoming and everything about her was calming.

 

_Virgil!?_

 

_Virge!!_

 

Virgil fell out of his chair with a start. He could see the library again, and frankly he wished he didn’t see the pair standing over him, staring in awe. Logan was frozen as he tried to process what he had just witnessed. Patton on the other hand was excited and awed, hands folded in front of him and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Virgil are you okay! That looked so cool! What was it? Was it a sorcerer spell? That was amazing! I didn’t know you had it in you kiddo!” Patton cheered like a proud papa. Virgil scooted away from the ball of energy while his little spider hid in his tunic. Smart spider knew when to hide.

“I—I—I—It’s not what it looks like!” Virgil shouted, his voice echoing itself. Patton stopped and stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Patton?” he asked, his voice still pulling the same trick.

“You,” Patton said as yet another face-splitting grin crossed his lips, “Are a sorcerer! Oh my goodness I would have never guessed! Wait til Roman hears—”

“No!” Virgil barked, “He can’t know, not yet. Not a week after that dumb meeting. Not now.”

“You gotta tell him.” Patton frowned, “He won’t shun you or anything if you’re the one who tells him.”

“I literally just found out myself, can I come to terms with it first?”

“What spell did you use?” Logan asked, finally speaking up. He seemed lost, distant even.

“A recollection charm. It's supposed to be a beginner's spell, something only sorcerers can do.” Virge explained weakly, at least his voice was normal again.

“Lo, you okay?” Patton asked and grabbed his hand. Logan flushed and looked to him.

“This wasn't what I intended to show you tonight.” Logan coughed. Virgil went pink and got to his feet. There had to be something he could do since he ruined Logan's plan. And there was.

Virge went right for that spell book and flipped a few pages. He knew exactly what he was looking for. He just need on tiny bit of information.

“How long were you two standing there while I was out?” he asked.

“Seven minutes.” Logan answered, looking at the strange contraption on his wrist.

“Perfect. Okay.” Virgil sighed and looked at the spell he was going to use once more. A ten minute memory charm. If all went well he could erase the last ten minutes from their minds completely, until they fell asleep. Just enough so Logan's hard work would get the praise it deserved. Virgil read the spell under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Oh hey there Virge! It must have been a long day at work for me to zone out like that!” Patton giggled, “What were you saying?”

“I was telling you about the history of magic. Boring stuff, don't worry about it. I was just heading out too.” Virgil shrugged and looked between the two. They were still the same, but with foggier memories.

“Aw, but Lo has a surprise for me! You should see it too!” Patt pouted trying to win him over. Virge eyed a nervous Logan and smirked.

“I have to get up early tomorrow since one of the horses is having a foal, but that shouldn't stop you from seeing the surprise.” he said as he stood up and closed his book. Logan never looked so relieved, grateful, and furious all at once.

“Tell me how it goes. I'll see you tomorrow.” he added and walked away, not waiting for a reply. Rather than going back to his room for the night, he stopped by the front desk and leaned on it, waiting for the response with Talyn.

“You think he'll be able to do it?” Virge asked.

“Yeah, it's a cute poem, Patton'll love it.”

“We’ll see.” Virgil mused and waited. With all the time he spent helping the advisor, he definitely thought he deserved to hear the squeal Patt was bound to make.

“Logan! Did you write that yourself? It's so sweet! Was that meant for me? I love it!” they heard a moment later. Patton's voice and joyful laugh were loud and potent. He was absolutely thrilled.

“That's all I needed. I'll see you tomorrow Talyn.”

“Okay, good night!” they said with a smile. Virgil returned that grin and left. The success was just as good a memory charm as the spell. Virge would need it if he were going to get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- "Past turn dusk to dawn, Tell me the story behind these eyes. Unearth the grave. Revive my memories." It's Old English, and a rough translation and the grammar might be off. If you can point that out I'm gonna be impressed.  
> 2- Ethan, based off ethos, is Deceit. I changed his name from Anwir in the story if anyone's confused
> 
> **the title means witchcraft in Old English. Expect more of it as you read on.


	8. Gingerbread Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets deep/real again. I can't write anything light-hearted apparently.

The late morning sun stood above Roman as he made his way toward the stables, hoping to catch Virgil alone before riding off to meet with the beggar again. Last time he mentioned that beggar, Virgil didn't react well, and he was hoping that it would be better this time around. He wouldn't know.

“Roman! There you are!” Logan shouted and ran to catch up with him. Roman did the decent thing and stopped so that Logan could catch him and his breath.

“King–King Thomas needs—needs us. Right away.” Logan panted. Roman's face twisted into a disappointed scowl. So much for talking with Virgil one-on-one! But attending to the King's was more important, and part of his duty.

“Shall I fetch Virgil and then join you?”

“No need. Virgil is already with King Thomas, helping to calm him down. We're waiting for you.”

“What are we waiting for!? To the castle!” Roman proclaimed and dragged Logan back the way he came.

* * *

 

“Breathe in for seven seconds, slowly.” Virgil said gently as he knelt next to the king, who was curled up in a ball and shaking. There was a lot more backlash to his repeal than expected. 

“Thomas, you need to listen to me and do what I say. Breathe in for seven seconds.” Virgil prompted. Thomas shivered once more before inhaling through his nose.

“Good, now hold it for ten seconds and then breathe out for eight seconds.” Thomas did as he was told, and he started to feel calmer.

“Keep it up, Thomas, you're doing great.” Virgil praised him calmly, “Just keep breathing.” He watched as Thomas visibly started to relax. 

_ Bam _

“What do you need of me, Your Highness?” Roman shouted as he burst into the room and the bubble of calmness surrounding the king. 

“Roman, don't.” Thomas ordered stiffly and sighed, “Don't call me that. Please.” He pulled his knees closer to his chest and rested his forehead on them. Virgil sent Roman the coldest death glare in recorded history. Logan, caught in the crossfire, freed his arm and pushed his glasses up his nose, ready to explain everything.

“Roman, Thomas’ announcement today brought about less than ideal results. Reminding him of his status may very well induce another anxiety attack.”

“They threw rotten carrots at me! I don't even like them when they're fresh!” Thomas whined, not lifting his head.

“Well that's to be expected! They'll come around, citizens will always love a kind-hearted king like you!” Roman tried to comfort him. It was more harmful than good.

“Can you please stop saying that? I am too stressed out to think about that stupid title and the stupid crown right now.”

“Stupid. Crown?” Roman gasped, utterly horror-stricken. Thomas was living his dreams and he dared to claim it was stupid? He was unfit to bear the title of king if he couldn't appreciate it for what it was!

“Keep glaring, that'll help.” Virgil hissed at him. His features softened slightly, only because it was Virgil reprimanding him—Virgil, the one who managed to calm down an anxious king. 

“Roman, perhaps you could go to the kitchen and fetch Patton. He was supposed to be bringing cookies.” Logan commented. He regretted bringing the knight. Roman turned to glare at him and with a huff, stormed off.

“Alright,” Logan sighed after the door slammed, “that was not the objective of bringing him.”

“What was? He's a jealous moron who wouldn't think outside of himself in this situation.” Virgil huffed, annoyed that all the progress they made was just shattered. He was about to coach breathing exercises again when

_ Bam! _

Patton came through the door with a large tray of cookies. He had his usual smile on, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“Hey there kiddos!” he laughed, “I just passed Ro and offered him a cookie or two, but he was upset and nearly knocked the tray out of my hands. What happened?”

“We can discuss that later. For now, we have more pressing matters to deal with.” Logan replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. Patton's eyes picked up his grin and he waltzed past Logan, winking at him.

“I bought gingerbread peeps, is that alright?” Patton asked as he knelt next to Virge and held out the tray to Thomas.

“Thanks Patt.” Thomas said, taking one gingerly.

“What about you two?” Patt turned to the others and offered some cookies.

“Perhaps in a moment, when Thomas has had his fill.”

“I'll pass. Gingerbread isn't my thing.” Virgil replied, trying to be nice about it. Patton just giggled.

“You can't please everyone!” he spoke up, focusing on Thomas again, “But that doesn't mean you can't please someone!”

“They  _ are _ good.” the king mused as he took a bite.

“Thank you! I'm glad! It's kinda like what happened earlier, you told everyone about this good news and there were a lot of people who didn't like it, sure, but there were others who wanted to wait and see what would happen, like Logan, people who were skeptical like Virge, and people like you who were open.” Patton hummed, making Thomas drop his cookie.

“But the booing and the carrots.”

“Well, they were just the loud ones, the ones who were emotionally invested in something, whether it was prejudice, tradition, something personal, or they were just angry to begin with. I don't think Roman's got a problem with me or gingerbread, but he almost ruined the whole tray.”

“Isn't that a little different? He wasn't against the cookies.” Virgil butted in. Patton waved him off and beamed.

“This is exactly the same thing, as a group full of individuals, sorcerers aren't all the same and they aren't all that different from everybody else. What the people against them are focusing on are stereotypes, tradition, and general ignorance, not the actual people.”

“Okay Patton, while your metaphor is accurate, what's the point of it?” Logan goaded, trying to get back on track.

“Well, I couldn't please everyone, but you and Virge still trusted that I wouldn't use my little army to attack. You didn't get hurt, and Thomathy got a snack. You didn't benefit from a snack, but you're still in one piece. And so is Roman.”

“Woah.” Virgil breathed, surprised that Patton was able to get that deep and keep his happy demeanor.

“The people who were yelling at you and throwing carrots might not like your plan, but you aren't hurting anyone and you're doing good for a whole bunch. If you know you're doing the right thing, then you should follow through and prove them wrong. It's not easy, but I believe in you kiddo.” Patt finished firmly and quickly thrust the tray into Virgil's hands.

“Thank you Patton!” Thomas said and flung himself into Patton's arms. The poor guy needed a hug—from the man of a million hugs himself, no less. Virgil looked away, offering at least a little privacy and avoiding any mushy feelings–he was going to have a talk with Roman and he needed to be in the right state of mind. Unfortunately he caught a glimpse of Logan and snickered.

“You got it bad.” he mouthed to the advisor, who was blushing furiously and gawking at the hero of the day. There was a certain sparkle in his eyes that Virgil knew all too well.

“Shut up!” Logan mouthed back, mortified beyond comprehension.

“And thank you guys too,” Thomas added, “You're all amazing and I'm so happy to have you!”

“We're fortunate to have you, Thomas. You are shaping up to be a great leader.” Logan commented despite his flustered appearance.

“Don’t sweat it.” Virgil mumbled, now engulfed by the mushy feelings. 

“We all love you and believe in you, kiddo–even Roman–and we want to make sure our king is ready to rule.” Patton added with a friendly chuckle. It appeared that everything was alright once again.


	9. The Deal

Things are not always as they appear. As he rode through the city on Thunderbolt, Roman appeared to be collected and welcoming. Most of the citizens he usually ran into were thrilled to see him and greeted him full of admiration. He responded accordingly, as if he weren't stewing over the scene with King Thomas. He most certainly was, and Thunderbolt, although eerily calm, knew that.

Roman knew that none of the others would be willing to listen to his ranting without adding their thoughts, which would contradict him. He could think of just one person who would be interested in his plight, which is why he led Thunderbolt into the forest, much to the horse's chagrin.

“Hello again dear prince.” a low voice greeted, causing Bolt to freeze. Roman peeked around her neck and saw the cloaked stranger from before.

“Hello.” Roman grunted, tired of being nice. It didn't faze the stranger one bit.

”What troubles you, dear prince?”

“I'm not actually a prince.”

“You did establish that—” the stranger began only to be cut off with a groan from Roman. The knight leapt from his horse and grabbed the reins to keep her from running off.

“That is precisely my problem! I can handle the pressure, i am the one people turn to, I am more worthy of being a ruler than anyone in the kingdom!”  he complained.

“In that case, perhaps I can help you. You see I know a way to get you a kingdom, but you will have to do a few things for me.”

“How would you be able to do something like that?”

“I have connections, not to worry. It's not magic.”

“What would I have to do?” Roman asked skeptically.

“I have a garden of the most beautiful roses and I want to give them to as many people as possible. Hiding their beauty is as horrible as seeing you barred from your destiny.”

“Just hand out roses and you'll make me a prince?” Roman asked skeptically and crossed his arms. The stranger shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. 

“You doubt me.” the cloaked man hissed, training his eyes on the ground, “My friend is very persuasive when he wants to be.” Roman thought over his options, would it be worthwhile to trust this man in order to achieve his dreams? Could roses be any harm? He would never have a chance to answer his own question.

Slithering through the grass, quick and stealthy as a light breeze, a yellow serpent snuck behind the knight and his horse. It reared up so that it could taste the fabric of his breeches and then

“Yeouch!” Roman screamed and stumbled forward. The snake pulled back, but not before Thunderbolt spotted it. She tore away from Roman, ripping the reins from his hands, and ran back toward the town, her safe place.

“Are you alright?” the stranger asked with a grin in his voice.

“I—” Roman looked behind him to see what bit him, but saw nothing, “I'm fantastic. I must rest my legs more if I'm getting pangs like that!”

“You have my word, once you deliver these roses—” the stranger pulled two dozen from his cloak and handed them to Roman, “—I will make you a prince.” he purred. Roman's eyes flashed yellow and he nodded eagerly, accepting the flowers. 

“I will hold you to it.”

* * *

 

“Augh!” Virgil groaned as he walked toward the kitchen with Patton. He fell to his knees and gripped his arms as a sense of impending doom took over his entire body.

“Virge!” Patton yelped and dropped the tray he was carrying in favor of kneeling by Virgil and comforting him.

“Are you alright?” the cook asked almost frantically. Virgil looked up at him with wide eyes, purple wisps of glowing clouds spilling from the corners of his vision.

“N-no.” Virgil mumbled with an echo to his voice.

“Okay, get up, close your eyes, and lean on me. We'll get you to your room, kiddo. It's going to be okay.”


	10. A Special Magic

Virgil sat on his bed, curled into himself and shaking. Patton said that he would be back with some help, but that only scared Virgil more. Only Talyn and Logan knew about his secret as well, and bringing in anyone else would be a nightmare–even his Roman. But he was in no state to argue. All he could do was pray.

“Hey Virge?” Patton called and knocked on the door. Virgil grunted, not willing to risk his voice doubling. That was enough for him. Patton opened the door and let Logan inside, carrying a stack of books and papers. He set them on the bed and sat down.

“I hope you don't mind, but I believe it would be in your best interest to delve into your ancestry, so we can avoid this in the future.” Logan said gently.

“Hey kiddo, I hope you aren't too mad at me, I stole Logan from Thomas and I kinda had to explain everything.” Patton winced as he shut the door.”

“What?” Virgil boomed, his heart rate skyrocketing.

“Yeah, but don't worry, he was surprised but he was still the same Thomas we know and love. He won't let it get out until you want it to.”

“Warn a dude!” Virge snapped.

“Virgil please, let's do some research and then we can discuss boundaries.” Logan sighed and opened the first of several books.

“What do you know so far?” Virge pressed, expecting Logan would have done some research anyway—they were working to introduce an entire ethnic group into their society, it was only logical.

“Alexandros was built on top of a pre-existing civilization. The two cultures decided to share the land and their leaders would manage affairs together. It was a fascinating example of diplomacy. Wyrdiga, sadly did lose its influence over time, however their royal family is still instated.”

“Not to be a problem but how does that help me?” Virgil huffed, slowly calming down. Maybe Logan's long-winded lectures were just the thing he needed.

“As far as I am aware, this is history you have yet to explore. I had to do quite a bit of digging to find this.”

“Any more exposition?”

“No. But I do have one question that might help us to identify your lineage. Do you have a familiar?”

“A familiar?”

“Yes, an animal companion with heightened intelligence, or more realistically, an animal you have a strong connection to.”

“Bolt.”

“You mean the horse?” Logan asked as he set his book aside and grabbed one of the papers, scanning over it thoughtfully.

“Yeah.”

“That's not one of the familiars listed here. Cats, spiders, dogs, lizards, snakes—there are no equine familiars. Perhaps you don't have one—Virgil?!”

At the mention of the word 'snakes’ Virgil went rigid and the nearly invisible purple haze emitting from his eyes thickened, and darkened. Logan was at a loss for words. This phenomenon was not something he could explain away, not hypnosis or suggestion, not a light trick or sleight of hand. It was scary.

“Get out. Please.” Virge whimpered. He was so confused and lost and Logan was just not helping. Neither was Patton, just standing there concerned.

“Alright, if that will be the most beneficial to you, we will leave. However, I am not taking the books back, you might still have use for them.” Logan said as he stood. Virge grunted in response, an affirmation, and that was more than enough for the advisor.

“Patton, would you accompany me to the stables?” Logan asked, nearing the door, “There's something I need to discuss with you.”

“Sure!” Patton agreed and turned his attention to Virgil, “I'll be back in an hour to check in, okay? Feel better.” He also received a grunt in response. And then they walked out the door.

“So,” Patton hummed as they made their way down the hall, “What's up?”

“Well, for starters I have to check on the pregnant mare, but also I must admit I have no idea what to do about Virgil.”

“Cecelia is fine, but it's better to be safe than sorry, we don't need any foal play around her, not yet!” he said with an impish smile and a laugh.

“Please focus on the other issue.” Logan groaned and pushed through the door to the outside. Patton's cheeky grin softened.

“You don't believe in magic.” he said, gently taking Logan's hand in his own, “And you don't know what is happening with Virge.”

“I could blame the ceilings for the echo in the library. It was clearly some sort of hypnosis that caused us to forget that intriguing discovery. The glowing I attributed to the lighting, but now, witnessing the same thing in a different environment—I have no reasonable explanations. It is highly disconcerting.”

“Well I know you have science, but remember magic is just science waiting to be explored.” Patton giggled, “like the magic of love.”

“That is a chemical reaction in the brain that occurs when A person forms a strong social bond with another.”

“Oh Logan, if you're ever in love, you won't be able to say that without thinking there's more to it.”

“You sound convinced of that. I take it you have experienced such a phenomenon.”

“Yep! It's phenomenal! I know it's magical too—I can't go for a day without thinking about this one guy who gives me butterflies in my tummy. He's so smart and handsome and all around adorable! I would kiss him over and over if he let me!” Patton gushed. He giggled at the red tint invading Logan’s cheeks. It was pretty obvious they both knew exactly who Patton was talking about.

“There’s a scientific reason for that—”

“But science only explains the symptoms, not the cause. Yeah it’s brain chemicals, but there are people who have chemistry who don’t experience the feeling. Why when, I first met you and Joan, I can tell you I had some chemistry with both of you. The banter, the jokes, the balance, and you’re both cute! But I’m not holding their hand and making them blush, now am I? It’s magical.”

“You keep using that adjective, yet you clearly don’t grasp that it alone cannot change my mind.”

“Is there something else that would?” Patton asked impishly.

“Perhaps if I were to see some sort of magical demonstration from one of these so-called sorcerers, I might reconsider my stance. Small gestures are overall easy to explain away.”

“So if I kissed you right now, you would find some science to explain your feelings?” Patton hummed, knowing damn well what he was going to do regardless.

“In a word, duh.” Logan replied with a smirk. He stopped walking, causing Patton to stop too. Patton chuckled and kissed Logan’s cheek, making him even more flustered than before, if that were possible.

“Where’s your explanation, Loganberry?” Patton asked, “Get it, ‘cause you’re as red as a loganberry?”

“Insufficient data.” Logan squeaked. Patton sighed and wrapped his free arm around Logan’s neck. Insufficient data, as if! It was so cute that he couldn’t manage to ask for a kiss elsewhere outright, and in his own way. Patton was squealing inside.

“Now Logan, if you really want more data, you’re going to have to tell me.”

“Yep.” he said a little too quickly. Patton snickered and pulled him in to press their lips together. It was chaste and warm, like Logan anticipated coming from the cook. The burning his chest was not at all heartburn, and his face was hot enough to fry an egg, but even with all of his explanations, Logan could not attribute his reactions solely to facts and figures. Perhaps there was something more, but he would never admit it. So he did the only logical thing, and kissed back, wrapping his free arm around Patton’s waist. 

“You two are absolutely adorable!” Roman called out, causing them to break apart abruptly. They looked over to him, and a few red flags went up the second they laid eyes on him. His hair was a mess and full of odd leaves and twigs, his sash had a slight rip near his hip, and his uniform was covered in dirt. At least he seemed happy, carrying a single rose.

“Are you okay, buddy?” Patton asked. Roman waved him off and sighed.

“That horse ran off on me, and it took ages to get her back! Virgil would kill me if I let anything happen to her!”

“Thunderbolt?” Logan asked, coming down from his embarrassment.

“Of course! But I was able to gather some darling flowers and give them to the lovely citizens I protect. Their gratitude certainly made up for Bolt’s little escape.”

“Well, I see you got her home safe and you got a flower to spare, who’s it for?” Patton pressed with a knowing smirk. The slight tint that displayed itself like a banner across Roman’s cheeks was answer enough, but getting him to admit to anything, that would be entertaining.

“This? It’s only for the most wonderful person on Earth, the person who invigorates my every waking hour, who pushes me to do my duty, the one person who I could go on, and on about and never do them justice. This rose is for the man of my dreams, the light of my life, my true love.”

“Virgil.” Logan stated, he had no need to ask when the answer was so obvious. Roman’s entire face matched his sash, including the tips of his ears.

“I suppose I could have phrased it that way, but that would be so bland! Besides, I could never call him ‘my true love’ out loud without knowing if he loves me back. We’ve had our moments, but those are so easily misconstrued by circumstance and rushes of emotion!”

“I’m quite astounded to hear you taking this in such a, pessimistic way.” Logan commented.

“I have to rein myself in, for his sake. I know it doesn’t always appear like I care about him and his comfort, but I do, deeply.”

“Aww! That’s so sweet Ro!” Patton cheered, but then pouted, “But you might want to wait to give that to Virge, he’s having one of those days, and he needs space. He just kicked us out.” Roman deflated and sighed, he couldn’t barge in if Virgil’s anxiety was acting up again. He couldn’t be the reason it worsened. He could wait, despite his desire.

“If that’s the case, I think I’ll go clean up. I look like a hot mess, and I have got to slay in every way.” Roman said proudly, masking his obvious disappointment. He waved and headed off toward the castle. Patton and Logan watched him, and shared a look. They wanted to be there when Roman gave Virgil that rose!


	11. Nightmare

Darkness

Utter darkness, an unforgiving abyss. 

Virgil had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there, but he was certain that nothing good could come from this. He could only see blackness, but his eyes detected movement.

Something slithered around him, surrounding him, trapping him. A large snake with a faint yellow glow coming from between its scales.

A sudden hiss and suddenly the ground beneath his feet disappeared.

He screamed endlessly.

The snake seemed to float as he fell into nothingness. He looked up, hoping to find some way to halt his descent or any sort of light–he figured that if there were a beginning there would have to be an end where he could escape. 

He had to escape.

To flee.

To run.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he kept his gaze trained upward. He saw it, a hazy cloud forming and swirling above him. He watched as it morphed into a familiar face, Roman’s face. 

“Roman!” he cried, tears of joy and fear at once. 

But then everything went cold, like his blood. 

The wispy Roman laughed, cackled wickedly at him. His voice changed from the daring hero’s to something more sinister and serpentine, and the left half of his face grew scales. His eyes, once a warm brown became a sickening lemon-color and his pupils turned into slits.

“Goodbye, wretched prince!” the face jeered. And then...

Virgil awoke in his bed, in his room, screaming. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, threatening to tear it out. He was crying, almost sobbing with fear. He tried to breathe, he tried to relax. He needed to calm his mind. But after a few minutes he realized it wasn’t working.

“Virgil!” Patton shouted before kicking in the door. He had a small plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk on a tray, and he was frazzled enough to have forgotten his glasses.

“Patton?” Virgil looked up and asked weakly. Patt hurried over to him and sat next to him, offering him a cookie.

“Are you okay Virge?” he questioned, afraid for his ‘son.’

“It-it was just–a–a–a nightmare.” Virgil said, grabbing the milk instead.

“You woke me up with that scream of yours. Do you want to talk about it? Or I could stay here tonight if you want.”

“I’m not a kid, Patt,” Virgil began after drinking all of the milk in one go, but then decided it might be better to have Patt there in case the dream came back, “but if you could stay...please.”

“Of course! I’m not trying to get your goat!” Patton said with one of his impish smiles. Virgil stared at him through his tears.

“Get it, ‘cause kids are baby goats?”

“Patt it’s late.” Virgil whined.

“Alright, alright, we can go to sleep after you have a cookie or two, empty stomachs can lead to nightmares. And keeping yours to yourself might cause a repeat performance.”

“I dreamt that I was falling, there was a snake surrounding me, and I saw Roman’s face. But then it changed. It was still Roman but his eyes—and half his face were covered in scales.” Virgil explained quickly and took a cookie.

“That’s a lot of snakes.” Patton mused, “You don’t like them, do you?”

“Not at all.” Virgil grumbled between bites, and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

“Well you don’t like them, and they’re not the most balanced animal, so I can see why they’d be in your nightmare, but I wouldn’t worry about them too much, they don’t have a leg to stand on!”

“That wasn’t what scared me, Patt, but nice try.” Virgil pouted and grabbed a second cookie, feeling dangerous.

“What was it?”

“Roman, it felt like he let me fall. And that change, that awful change.” Virgil trailed off as fresh tears ran down his face. Patton set the empty tray and glass on the ground and pulled Virgil into a hug.

“It’s okay, it was only a dream. You and I both know that Roman would never let you fall or abandon you. He’s not part snake, and he’s not shifty or malicious, especially not toward you.”

“It felt so real, like I was actually falling. Patt, I—” Virgil broke down again. It was late, he was tired, and his emotions were all over the place. He buried his face in Patton’s shoulder and sobbed, clinging to Patt, and breaking his heart in the process.

“Shhh, Roman loves you, he would never.” Patton cooed and started rocking Virgil to soothe him. The slow motions were enough to stop him from shaking, and they slowed his tears to a trickle. He still clung to the cook for dear life, but it was getting better.

“He loves me, you love me, I know.” Virgil huffed and shuddered. Patton wanted to correct him, but he was too tired to go into another one of Virgil’s issues, his self-doubt, without getting too emotional. He needed to be the calm one this time around, for Virgil’s sake. 

“Then you know that dream will never be real, and you know none of us will ever let you fall like that.” Patton yawned, “Now scoot over, kiddo. Papa needs to get some sleep too.”

Virgil made space for him and curled up, still clinging to his best friend. He had security. He had reassurance. He was able to sleep until just before dawn. Patton, though not in his usual bed, managed to sleep as well, and woke up with Virgil, happy to see his dark strange son back to his usual self. 

But little did Patton know that the dream was still potent in Virgil’s mind. During the day he was so focused on the feelings it caused that he was nearly late in preparing the horses. He almost ran into the last person he wanted to see.

Roman, unaware of the dream and Virgil's distress, was on his way to pick a free horse for the day with a whole four dozen roses tied in a giant bouquet. He spotted Virgil brushing a stallion and decided to approach them.

“Good morning, Panic at the everywhere!” Roman called. He was not expecting Virgil to become tense and finish the stallion's brushing so quickly. He was sad to see him move to Cecelia–that horse was giving Roman a death glare that was more toxic than a black widow's bite, he assumed it was because of the foal she was carrying. He was not about to mess with her.

“You can take Germaine.” Virgil blurted out, not looking at him.

“Will do. Is there something bothering you, Virge?”

“I'm a little bit late with the horses. No time to chat.” Virge replied briskly. He was not lying per say, but he wasn't being completely honest, and that didn't make him feel any better.

Roman sighed and saddled up Germaine, the stallion that just got brushed. He could wait to give Virgil a flower, his heart, and his undying love. But it would be a long wait as long as Virgil was stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Title: "Papa's Here"


	12. Disgrace

“Has he calmed down yet?” Logan asked Patton as the cook drained a large pot of pasta. He shrugged and set the pot aside on the stove he was using.

“I think so. It's not always easy to tell with Virge, you know. He gets wound up so easily.” he replied and wiped the moisture from his brow, “It’s been a whole month!”

“I hope you're right. I would hate to see Roman's declaration end poorly after all this time”

“You know, I don't think it's going to be anything but adorable. Those two are so into each other it would be a crime if it doesn't work!”

“There's a good chance that it will fail, unfortunately. Roman has been very generous with his roses and it could be misinterpreted.” Logan commented. He was far too focused on the conversation and Patton to pay attention to the doorway to his left. If he had, he would have seen the stable boy standing there, hoping to say something.

“Where does he keep getting them anyway? I haven't seen a rose bush with those flowers anywhere in the city.” Patton thought aloud.

“I don't know, but I can tell you that they must be rare. I was able to get a closer look at one and I noticed that the petals were shaped differently from other common varieties.”

“Really? What do you mean by that?”

“They are thinner and have a more defined curve. I would consider it to resemble a mayfly's wing or perhaps a scale. And up close, they're quite translucent.”

“Huh, that's one special kind flower! I wonder when he has time to gather them if he has to go far to get them.”

“That is an interesting inquiry. Perhaps you should present it to him, and not me, seeing as I don’t have an answer.” Logan commented, removing his glasses to wipe them clean of the fog that settled on the lenses. Virgil left before he could see again. Someone was eavesdropping and didn't want to get caught.

Virgil went to the next room over, the dining hall. He couldn't help but think and overthink about coming into contact with Roman again. How could he begin to explain why he was avoiding him for a whole month? Was it all because of that dream? No, not entirely. He was scared to tell Roman that he had Wyrdigan blood, that he was some kind of untrained sorcerer. Sure he knew Roman would still like him the same, but the man had some reservations despite their group meetings. He didn't trust them, not with ancient tensions in the air.

There was tension when Virgil entered the hall, as all eyes landed on him. Under the vaulted ceiling, every knight in the city stared at him from their seats. Any and all motion stopped amid the rows of tables. Virgil looked down the aisle in the center, to avoid meeting another's gaze, only to be met with a familiar pair of brown eyes.

Roman advanced toward him from the other side of the room, holding a single rose. His soft, nervous smile held Virgil in place and made him melt. One man could not be allowed to be so pretty.

“Virgil,” Roman said softly when he reached the surprised stable hand, “I know it's been a while since we were able to talk alone, and I would have preferred to do this in a more intimate setting.” He trailed off, taking Virgil's hand in his free one, bringing a light blush to Virgil's face.

“I want you to know—” he placed the rose in Virgil's left hand, “—beyond a doubt that I—” Roman stopped talking abruptly as the rose burst into black flames. Virgil's pained scream filled the hall and reached the kitchens. He grabbed his wrist and desperately tried to let go of the burning blossom, but couldn't. And his eyes were glowing a dark violet.

“Virgil!?” Patton shrieked when he skidded into the room with Logan close behind. Roman could only bring himself to stare in shock at the scene, unsure of what to do and what was happening.

Patton didn't hesitate. He tore the fiery rose from Virgil's hand and tossed it to the ground. His boy was worth a small burn, but the second the embers hit the floor, they turned into a small snake—small and wounded. It slithered down the aisle away from Virgil, whose eyes were returning to normal, and toward the knights in an attempt to escape. 

“No Ma'am! No Ma'am! Carlisle, we’re done!” Remy, the night watchman shouted and jumped on the bench he was sitting on, “I did not sign up to deal with dark magic tonight!”

“Dark magic?” Virgil squeaked with an echo to his voice. His eyes went wide and he glanced around the room. Fear, disgust, confusion, ire, all directed at him. The worst glare came from Roman, who was just as much hurt.

“You never thought to mention you were a sorcerer, after all these years?” he spat.

“I didn't know until recently—I–I wanted to tell you—”

“Enough! Get out of my sight you wicked witch before I turn your heart to dust!” Roman cut him off with tears welling in his eyes. Virgil stumbled back, unable to speak, unable to breathe.

He ran.

He pushed past Logan and Patton and ran to his room. He had to leave before word got out. He had to leave before he was jailed for treason or something like that, even if King Thomas would pardon him. He had to go to the only place that would be remotely safe, the forest. 

The only thing louder than the echo of his footsteps in the empty corridor was a quiet, malevolent laugh ringing in his ears. It spurred him on faster, his room was so close!

“Virgil wait!” Logan shouted, trying to catch up to him. Virgil's wouldn't stop or slow for anything. Not until he reached his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Logan skidded to a halt and knocked before entering anyway.

“Virgil, please, what happened back there?” he asked while Virgil's packed his clothes in a satchel.

“I don't know—I wish I could tell you. I don't have time to try and explain.”

“You're running away?”

“It's for the best.” Virgil's sighed and pulled on a dark traveler's cloak.

“Then take the books I brought from the library and Bolt. She's too attached to you.” Logan replied wearily, “I'm sure Patton will be disappointed that he couldn't see you off.”

“Thanks Logan. I'm sorry.” Virgil's said and held out his left hand for a handshake. Logan took it but turned the palm up and stared at it. There was a burn marks in the shape of a snake, and he had more questions than before.

“Take care of this wound. And be careful out there. Patton and I will be here, ready to help if needed.”

“Goodbye Logan, give Patt a hug for me.” Virgil's said with a half smile that didn't reach his eyes as he packed up the books. Logan nodded and made to leave, sparing him a final glance.

“Good luck.”


	13. Corruption

The meetings were not the same without Virgil. The stables were so empty without him and Thunderbolt. Patton was a wreck in private. Logan worked himself into a frenzy nightly trying to explain the event in the dining hall. Thomas was more panicked about his plans to bring about peace with such a scandal in the air. He was driving Roman insane with his doubts and belittling of his crown. And Roman, he had changed.

Almost two months since Virgil's secret came out and his disappearance, and Roman was unable to feel anything but heartbreak and anger. Not even a goodbye–for Logan and Patton, sure, but not him! Wasn't burning the symbol of his love before his very eyes bad enough? 

The knight was training, practicing his technique with the longsword when a familiar face appeared on the horizon. Logan, coming to give him yet another half-baked explanation of what Virgil did. He swung harder, fueled by rage. He wanted nothing to do with the one who betrayed his trust and stomped his heart into the dirt.

“Roman!” Logan shouted, he was frantically rushing toward him, with a crazed look in his eyes.

“I'm preoccupied, so unless we're under attack, Ia-go away.”

“Referring to me as a Shakespearean villain who convinces his king to kill queen is not only unjustified but utterly preposterous.” Logan snarled once he got closer.

“Are we under attack or not?” Roman snapped, swinging his sword a bit too harshly.

“No, but Patton—”

“If we're not in danger, leave me be. I'm not in the right place to deal with yet another break down over that wretched Grendel-spawn!”

“He's worried about you!” Logan barked, “He keeps saying that he is seeing changes in your attitude that are scaring him. Maybe if he weren't preoccupied with his other worries, he would be able to confront you on his own. Now you will put the sword away and quell his fears or so help me I will—”

“What you'll bore me to death with one of your lectures?”

“Be forced to cook tonight.” Logan scoffed. His talents did not lie in the kitchen. It was as much a threat as it was a fact. Roman dropped his sword and irately stomped off to Patton's room. Logan gawked for a minute before following him.

* * *

 

“Patton,” Roman said as he entered the cook's bedroom without knocking. He saw Patton sitting on his bed, stone-faced and palid with dark crescents under his eyes.

“It's not like you to come over without singing. Ro, what's bothering you? You can tell your old buddy Patton.”

“You pulled me from training to ask me how I am? Patton please! I was told you needed my assistance.” Roman scoffed.

“You miss him.” Patton stated plainly, cutting the crap. Logan might have bent the truth to get him there, but Patton had his own agenda regarding Roman.

“You saw what he did to me–in front of everyone! Why would I miss that!?” Roman cried out, exasperated. 

“Because you know deep down he would never do that to you. And if you don't believe that, you can't deny he would never use magic in front of a crowd intentionally–it’s too risky, especially for Virge.”

“And yet he never once mentioned that he was—was one of them! I love him, I would have accepted that if he would've trusted me!”

“He was going to tell you, he was still coming to terms with it Ro. Lo and I just caught him in the act. I can't tell you why he ran off but I can tell you that he loves you too, and he would never want to hurt you.”

“Well he did! Now if you don't mind, I am going to my room. I don't want to think about that witch!” Roman snapped and turned on his heels to go. Patton watched him slam the door, disheartened. He wanted his whimsical friend back.

Roman stormed through the halls. He was on a mission with no goal. If he moved quickly enough, Logan wouldn't be able to stop him and force him to talk to Patton again. If he could get away from everyone else he wouldn't have to witness King Thomas’ plan failing, or witness Thomas moping around and stressing over his failure to the crown. 

He couldn't stand all the miserable whining! When he had his fill, which happened quickly, Roman would go into town. He could find admirers on every corner to mend his bruised ego. They loved him, more than they loved their king. But even that grated on his nerves, he needed some solace, a place and time to grieve his loss and loss of faith.

Roman entered his room and shut the door, glancing around to readjust. The familiar walls lined with banners and ribbons recounting his heroism, the large bed with its plush blankets by the window, the wardrobe with all of his clothes, none of it brought him comfort. The mirror on the wall and the table beneath it called to him, especially the empty vase.

“Why aren't there more roses yet?” he asked the solitude around him. The vase always refilled itself!

“Because, Prince Roman,” a strange voice said behind him, “There are no more to give.” Roman spun on his heels to face the stranger behind him. But no one was there.

“Show yourself!” Roman ordered. 

“I'm not hiding.” he said condescendingly, “And it's rude to insult those bearing gifts, such as a crown.” Roman turned toward his bed and gasped. The beggar he had met those few times was there, laying his cloak and a vest on his sheets. The worst part of the intrusion was seeing the man's face–half of it was marred with scales, and appeared snake-like.

“Who are you?”

“Your friend, of course, but I don't think I properly introduced myself. You may call me Ethan , the one who delivered you your kingdom.”

“Ethan? What kind of a name is that?”

“A cursed one, but I assure you that it's not anything to fear, not when I have this.” Ethan replied, completely bored with the direction Roman wanted to take this conversation. Then he pulled a crown of red roses from thin air and smiled darkly,

“Allow me to place this on your head, and you will be the ruler of your kingdom.” Roman stared at him and the crown. This man had some magic in him, and though he was offering Roman only his wildest dreams on a platter, his heart was pulling him back. It felt wrong to trust him—though he had only shown kindness.

Denying Ethan's gift was something Virgil would do or tell him to do. That settled it.

“You may.” Roman said, taking a knee and bowing his head. Ethan grinned and placed the diadem on top of the Knight's curls and snapped his fingers.

Roman yelped as the crown tightened around his head and thorns dug into his scalp. The roses went from crimson to black much like Roman's heart would. 

“Go now to your kingdom, and bring Sanders to his knees!” Ethan ordered. Roman glared up at him, ready to resist with all his might. But Ethan's magic was stronger. He collapsed and fell prey to the spell, a flash of yellow in his eyes.

* * *

 

“Bolt, I'm surprised,” Virgil chuckled. The white mare kept nudging him to go outside, into the woods and out of the decrepit structure that he once called home. He stood up, setting his spell book aside and stroked her nose to settle her just a bit.

“You really like pretending to be my familiar, don't you?” he mused, “I don't blame you, spiders are cool.” The horse snorted and stamped her foot, as if to say, “duh!” A jumping spider scurried out of her mane at the mention of spiders—they were everywhere.

“Alright. Spider buddy it is.” he smirked. Thunderbolt gave a soft whinny of approval, which warmed his heart. He cleared his throat and recalled the second most practiced spell in his limited arsenal.

“Deoren ærendgást gehíwe—agh!” He began only to have the mark on his hand begin to burn. He gripped his wrist and fell to his knees. He sealed his eyes shut and tried to block the pain from his mind. His friends–no, family–were in trouble, and he couldn't do anything to help them from where he was. His heart ached more than he would care to admit, and he was succumbing to the agony coursing through his body. He passed out on the ground, aware that something was wrong.


	14. A Reveal

* * *

_Virgil was not exactly an expert with a sword, but what gangly teen was?–Roman, of course Roman was. And Roman always wanted a sparring buddy, named Virgil. That's why the poor kid was spending his free time swinging a sword at a wooden dummy._

_“You're improving!” Roman shouted as he neared the training grounds. Virgil stepped_ _back from the dummy after a crushing blow and quickly switched his sword to his_ _right hand._

_“Your stealth isn't.” Virgil mumbled to himself. Roman approached with a certain pep_ _in his step._

_“Care for a friendly duel?” Roman asked with his usual charming smirk. Virge raised his_ _eyebrows and shook his head._

_“What an oxymoron.”_

_“Come now! There's no need for insults!” Roman laughed, making Virgil facepalm._

_“That duel doesn't sound so bad.”_

_“I knew you'd see it my way! The best way to build up your defense is a duel, my little_ _gothic citadel!”_

_“We're the same height.” Virgil grumbled and adjusted his grip on the sword._

_“True, but you aren't in my level in this case.”_

_“Why would I ever want to stoop so low?”_

_“To bend over and kiss my—” Roman stopped talking when Virgil raised his sword_ _intimidatingly._

_“Don't finish that sentence, Princey.” he hissed. Roman smirked and drew his weapon._

_“I was going to say 'lips’ but I suppose this is a decent substitute.” Roman said, r_ _eady for the attack. Roman knew that it was much better for the both of them_  
_to trigger the fight or flight in this anxious babe–Virge wouldn't run, not_ _when he would be cornered in an instant, since Roman was much faster and more agile._

_“Will you quit practicing your flirting with me!” Virge scoffed and blushed, clearly_ _agitated, “You don't need it!”_

_“But seeing you flustered is so rewarding!” Roman jeered, “And it makes it easier to win!”_ _Virgil scowled and lunged at him, ending the chatter, and then…_

“Virge!” Patton shrieked, pulling him back in to consciousness. Virgil blinked, noticing a black cat sitting by his head. He sat up, rubbing his shoulder where he had landed and looked around.

“Patton?” he grunted, “Ah, what time is it? You don’t usually come before dusk.”

“It’s three in the afternoon. I just needed to see you, kiddo. Things back home are getting to me, you know?”

“You wanna talk about it?” he asked, getting to his feet. The cat that was by him rubbed against his leg and purred, sensing his mounting distress.

“Not really, we all miss you, Virge.” Patton explained and sat on the old table next to some open spell books.

“I miss you guys too, but you know I can’t go back, not yet.” Virgil sighed and picked up the cat. He wasn’t suffering from any allergies, so he didn’t think twice about it. Patton stared, thinking for him.

“We’re allergic to cats, Virge, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Huh? Oh crap! This cat—I’m not breaking into hives or anything.”

“Well I’m glad you’re not stealing honey from bees!” Patton chuckled. Virgil rolled his eyes and fought back a smile, at least Patton had his sense of humor still. He lifted the cat eye level and smirked.

“Alright little buddy, you and I both know you’re hiding something. Why don’t you show us what you really are.” he asked, already certain he was in for a good surprise. The cat shook its head and meowed, throwing Virge off. It clearly understood him, which was odd in itself.

“Hey Virge, I know you’re kinda busy being cute with that cat, but where’s Thunderbolt? I didn’t see her when I came in.” Patton asked. Virge stared at him in horror. Bolt was missing.

“She might’ve run off, I hope not. It was a miracle she survived when she was born, it would be so tragic if she ran away and never got the care she deserved.” Patt rambled.

“Patton, please!” Virgil shouted, though he didn’t mean to shout at all. Patton sucked in a breath, ready to apologize, when the cat leapt from Virgil’s grasp and landed on the floor. It ran outside, causing both to run after it.

But instead of a cat, they saw Bolt, her tail still feline, but she was healthy and anxious as ever. Patton gasped and covered his grin with his hands, attempting to form words. Virgil stared, wide-eyed at her and took a cautious step forward.

“Bolt _is_ your familiar!” Patton cheered and squealed like an excitable child.

“But this isn’t her true form either, is it Bolt?” Virgil asked the horse, taking yet another step closer, “What shape is most comfortable for you? Show us.”

Bolt whinnied, far from happy with her circumstances. If it weren’t a command, she could refuse. She looked at Patton, terrified, and then shrank. Virgil hurried to her and got on his knees, watching her transformation. He immediately understood why she wouldn’t want Patton around for this, but he couldn’t tell her to stop in time, so instead he held out his palm and smiled.

“He won’t hurt you, Bolt, I’ll keep you safe.” Virgil hummed as the black jumping spider he rescued every morning crawled into his hand. He stood up and turned around to face a curious and still excitable Patton, frowning.

“Hurt my familiar and I won’t forgive you.” He hissed and displayed his palm. All the color drained from Patton’s face and his smile fell. The scream he let loose scared the birds from their roosts. He ran inside, with Virgil on his tail, past the main room and into the only room Virgil had yet to step foot in.

“Patt, c’mon, don’t go in there!” Virgil groaned. He wasn’t ready to enter his grandmother’s room yet, and he didn’t appreciate being forced. That’s where she passed, that’s where he sobbed for days, unsure of what to do. He was not ready to face that, even Bolt knew.

The spider in his hands leapt to the floor and landed as a cat again. She ran in after him with a meow. Virgil waited, too uncomfortable with the prospect of going in there. Fortunately it only took a few minutes for Patton to emerge with Bolt sitting on his shoulder and a small chest, no bigger than a jewelry box, in his hands.

“Sorry for freaking out like that, kiddo. You know I don't like spiders.” he chuckled awkwardly, “But I did find this under the bed, it's got your name on it. He held out the simple box for Virgil to take. Oh Virgil remembered that box!

“We never could open this. Grandma didn't want to, she said it was something for me to do 'when the time is right’ and crap.” Virge mused bitterly as he took it. He set it on the table where Patton was sitting before Bolt’s reveal and turned his attention to Patton,

“Let’s forget about it, alright? There's got to be something more interesting than that.”

“Thunderbolt nagged me to take it, she was so purrsistent!” Patton chuckled while the black cat kneaded his shoulder. Virge suppressed a groan. Sometimes it was easier to give in than resist.

“Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Patt.” Virge commented, “Feline better?”

“Now I am! That was pawsitively clawsome!”

“I don't know if I can keep up with the puns you're littering all over the place.”

“Littering? That was a good one! I don't think I can think of anything as good meow!”

“You're killing me Patt. I can’t spare any of my other eight lives” Virge whined with a wry half-smile on his lips. Patton laughed and pet the kitty resting on his shoulder. He was relaxed for a little while, enjoying Virgil’s company, when his eyes widened.

“Kiddo, you know you said you couldn’t open that chest before?” he asked. Virgil pouted and nodded, not willing to have a whole conversation about a sealed and locked trinket.

“Well it’s open.”

“What? How?” Virgil yelped and turned around. Sure enough that chest was wide open and waiting for him to look inside.

“The magic of family?” Patton suggested with a small giggle. Virgil shrugged, that was a good a guess as any, and peered inside.

There was a scroll with a purple ribbon tied around it, and an amulet, a simple amethyst crystal1 attached to a leather lanyard. Virgil picked up the scroll first and slid the ribbon off. He took a deep breath and unrolled it, unsure if he wanted to read it. He did, for Patton to hear it too.

“‘My dearest son, if you are reading this, you have an idea of who you are, but there's more. You may have come across my name and your father's, though you don't realize it. I must apologize now for keeping it hidden from you, and continuing to withhold information until the time is right—yet even then I predict it will be Ethan who deliver the answers to the final questions you have. The most unbelievable thing your brother will ever tell you is the truth, nothing else from his lips will be. I cannot promise I know how you'll meet again, but it won't be pretty. Be aware. Remember the good in your world. Breathe. I love you very much. Love, Mom, Cassandra Griffith.’”

“Your last name is Griffith? I was expecting something that ended in an -en or an -on.” Patton mused as he idly caught the cat that leapt into his arms.

“That’s the only thing you can say?” Virgil asked incredulously. Patton shrugged.

“Your birth family’s secrets are coming out, but as far as I’m concerned, we’re already a family, and I don’t think anything will tear that apart,” Patton hummed cheerfully, but then he became dead serious, “I won’t let anything tear our family apart.”

“Patt,” Virgil said, picking up the amethyst, “I know you won’t. You’ll do anything for us. You’re here, aren’t you? That says a lot.” He looked to Patton and sighed. The cook was ready to cry and cuddling Bolt to his chest, fighting back the sadness that washed over him. Virgil knew he was ready to talk, finally.

“Roman isn’t acting like himself. He’s hurting. Please come home with me, just for a visit. He needs to talk to you, he needs you. Logan and I aren’t enough.”

“I can’t. I’m not ready to face him. You saw how he looked at me then; he was disgusted.”

“We need you back, Virge. When you’re ready, we’ll be there, but you need to be ready sooner than later. Our little family is falling apart.” Patton stated firmly, setting Bolt on the table next to the chest.

“I’ll be back, please don’t keep us waiting. We love you.” Patton said as he left and left Virgil to think. Bolt stared at him crossly and meowed reprimanding him. Virgil’s shoulders slumped and he stared at the crystal in his hands. Patton was right, but the fear that engulfed him, would hold Virgil back further. He put the necklace on and sat on the ground, holding the note. He had much to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Amethyst is supposed to have calming properties


	15. The Fall

Dawn crested over the kingdom of Alexandros, as it usually did, but the stables we're so bleak. The horses were not tended to with as much care as before, and the empty stable was in a disastrous state. Roman stared at the cobwebs encasing Thunderbolt’s old home. He missed that mare almost as much as he missed her caretaker.

Perhaps he should have listened to Patton. He wanted to believe that silly cook and almost could.

_He just wants his little sorcerer back, he doesn't really know a thing._

Roman shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts in line. He should have listened to Virgil when he told the foolish knight to be careful.

_He doesn't have your interest at heart, you were the only obstacle in his plan. He tricked everyone. He manipulated Thomas like a puppet._

“Because Thomas is a puppet, a weak leader. The people need better.” Roman thought to himself, only to immediately chastise his thoughts.

He sighed and approached the stall next to Thunderbolt's, eyeing the stallion inside with interest. Germaine was calmly staring at him, a little put off by his attire, but not enough to be a problem.

“Come, Germaine, I have an uprising to lead!” Roman purred darkly. He was sure the words coming from his mouth weren't his, but they sent a welcome chill up his spine. He saddled and climbed on the horse, ready as he'd ever be.

He rode through the city at top speed, passing citizens without a second glance. If he had paid attention he would have seen the strange glowing in some of their eyes. He would have noticed that they were following him, armed with rolling pins, fishing rods, hammers, and the all too frequent loaf of bread. Eventually he would have to stop.

In the main square he halted in the center and glanced around with a dark smirk.

_Your army is ready._

“Our _gracious_ leader has betrayed us!” Roman shouted as a crowd of his followers and curious spectators, including Patton and Logan.

“He has fallen prey to the mind trucks of a fiend! We shall stand against his weakness and instate a true leader for the people!”

Patton gripped Logan's arm and whispered to him confusedly, “He doesn't think that, right? He has to be lying!”

“He isn't the one speaking. Listen to his voice.”

“You don't think—”

“And now our time has come to rise!” Roman shouted, hissing on that 's,’ “–Cast out his loyal subjects so we can rule out kingdom without fear!” He tore his sash from his body and threw it into the crowd. The supporters cheered wildly while the rest of the crowd scattered.

The street suddenly became the center of a mob scene. Innocent people trying to save their families and valuables were attacked by violent pawns. Patton shrieked and pulled Logan into the fray, attempting to grab the red fabric getting tossed around by the chaos. When he seized it, Patton dragged his partner away from the mess, breaking into a sprint.

“Patton!” Logan shouted above the ruckus but Patton kept running, knowing better than to turn back. They needed help beyond what Logan understood.

The city walls came into view as dozens of people, mostly peasants and merchants, scrambled to escape. A few knights returning from patrol tried to create order in the chaos and attempted to guide the people calmly. They were at a loss and simply trying to keep what little peace was left. Until they saw Logan.

“Sir! What on Earth is going on!?” one asked from her horse. Logan skidded to a halt, forcing Patton to do the same. He looked up at her and shook his head.

“I'm not entirely sure Valerie, but Roman has an army and he's going to usurp King Thomas. The first priority is to evacuate the civilians and regroup.”

“Thomas...oh no.” she closed her eyes and sighed, “Where are we regrouping?”

“The forgotten village a mile and a half away.” Patton replied, surprising Logan, “Our only hope to end this peacefully is there.”

“What about Thomas?”

“Our priority is to keep the citizens safe. Thomas was adamant about that.” Logan answered, “And based off of Roman's history, he would never harm Thomas. This is no time to wonder, spread the word, and keep everyone together.”

“Yes sir!” she said with a salute and rode off to spread the word. Logan stared at Patton questioningly. He had never heard of any forgotten village (probably because it was forgotten) and he needed to know what Patton meant by their ‘only hope.’

“Virgil is there. I know you don’t believe in magic still, but if that wasn’t Roman’s voice coming from his body, then we’re dealing with magic. Who better to go to than Virge?”

“Someone with experience in these matters, a religious figure, someone whose entire knowledge isn’t merely from reading. This is a serious crisis that could result in not only a revolution and a new political system but also regic—”

“Lo, you know I love you, but you need to shut the heck up and trust me. Virgil has those books memorized. He’s cast enough spells to repair his old home and keep himself fed. He knows Roman better than the rest of us. We’re going to see my dark strange son and I don’t want your train of thought making a wrong turn at Albuquerque.”

“Patton, it’s only been over a month, do you really think he would even consider taking a risk like this–allowing people to know where he is, people who are still on the fence regarding their sentiments against his kin?” Logan asked frantically. Patton held up the once proud and shiny sash, now covered in mud, frayed, and torn and nodded.

“If he’s scared of the people’s opinions, he’s ten times as scared of losing Ro. And he won’t turn away a bunch of refugees, not matter how scary he tries to be. We need Virgil, whether anyone is ready or not.” Patton said as swarms of people fled past through the gates. Logan nodded solemnly and sighed.

He grabbed Patton’s hand and led him into the crowd of people fleeing. They had to help the knights maintain order. They had to get everyone they could out. Looking back, he could see a horde advancing on them. The people had to hurry.

“Through the gate! Don’t stop until you’ve made it to the edge of the forest!” Logan shouted, directing traffic as best he could,

“Do not stop for anyone. We will account for your loved ones once we’ve evacuated! Try to remain calm!” His words were louder than the war cries of the corrupted closing in. People moved faster, waves crashed through to the outside like a typhoon. Controlled madness.

Patton and Logan were the last to escape the city walls. And not a moment too soon. Thick, thorny plants shot from the ground, interweaving and locking around the wall, cutting off all hope of entry or escape. Logan gawked at the new obstacle and glanced at Patton, who was in tears and clinging to that sash for dear life. He glanced to the knights and sighed.

“Guide them to the village. Make sure no one strays from the group.” Logan ordered wearily.

“No ma’am! I am not about to go into the forest on a pregnant horse!” Remy scoffed, “She is such a diva! Honey, I can walk!” Patton perked up.

“Remy, let us take her. We’ll ride ahead and make sure everything is safe.”

“Two of you? To one horse?”

“There’s two horses, silly! We’ll be fine. Keep order like Lo said, alright?”

“Fine,” Remy said, getting off of Cecelia, “Be careful with her babes. If Ro snaps out of it, he’ll want his girl in peak condition.” Patton wiped his eyes and beamed at him while Logan took the reins. He pulled Patton on in front of him and gave control to Patton, since he had no idea where to go.

A quick snap of the reins and they were off. Virgil was in for a lot more than he bargained for.


	16. Regroup

Virgil wandered around the old village. The old buildings were like ruins, ruins that he had known  all his life. Years of fallen leaves covered the paths ahead of him, while the world behind him was the image of years past. 

“Bōtettaþ.1” he said and glanced at the last few cottages in the area. Pieces of rubbles rose from the ground and flew into place, restoring the outside of the cottages. If he went inside, he would have seen a similar result. The spider on his shoulder threw her paws up in celebration. It was a little early for that. 

“Onswæpaþ.2” he said and stretched his left arm out in a sweeping motion. The leaves in his way were pulled into a controlled cyclone and removed. Virgil smiled at his work and held up a finger to his shoulder. A spry spidey slammed into it, paws first.

“I think I got these two down. Wanna go home and get some lunch?” he asked. The spider jumped into his arms, becoming a cat and purred. He wandered back toward his old home, surpringly at ease. It could have been the renovations that made it feel less like he was alone in the wild, maybe it was his constantly improving understanding of himself and his magic, maybe it was the crystal hanging from his neck. Sure his hand burned, but that was from all the spells he cast, not some impending danger like before–it didn’t hurt nearly as badly. Right?

The sound of hooves nearing him, ruined that feeling. He held Bolt tight and rounded the bend that lead home, expecting a knight or a robber, nothing good. But when he saw the mare and the duo riding her, he nearly had a heart attack. Patton, crying angry tears, and Logan, as dumb as a lost puppy, were headed for him. He wasn’t ready to go back yet!

“Virgil!” Patton shouted before he could run, “Help!” His feet were planted. Patton never sounded more scared and desperate. He waited for them to stop and dismount, hoping that it was just another ploy to get him home.

“Virgil! Thomas! The kingdom! Roman!” Patton wheezed once he was on the ground. Logan put a hand on Patton’s shoulder and stepped forward.

“There’s been an uprising. Dozens of people have been displaced and are on their way here seeking shelter and guidance. We’re assuming that King Thomas has been taken prisoner by the leader of the rebellion.”

“Where’s Roman?” Virgil asked, furrowing his brow out of concern. Patton handed him the sash and broke down, falling to his knees. Virgil let Thunderbolt jump from his arms as he stared at the fabric in his splayed palm. Roman was in trouble if not entirely gone. He closed his fist and stared resolutely at Logan, expecting a more definite answer.

“He is trapped inside the walls. It would appear that he’s become a puppet for the real mastermind. I don’t know what to expect from the phenomena occurring, but I do know he’s not gone yet, his ego is incredibly hard to diminish.” 

“And you said the rest of the kingdom is coming here? Nice of you to warn a dude to hide his spellbooks.” Virgil mumbled, irritating Logan.

“The population has been aware of your ancestry since the week you left. If that is not comforting, perhaps knowing that no one is going to focus on your differences because they have been displaced, run out, and scarred by their neighbors, friends and family might be.”

“You are so lucky I decided to clean up today.” Virgil rephrased his sentiment, “It would be, mm, counterproductive to give people more reasons to panic.” Logan stared at him, for a only a moment, and sighed. He should have been grateful Virgil didn’t turn them away, based on his own assumptions. Perhaps dealing with this more difficult side of him was his reward for doubting in the first place. There was a spark in his eyes that had never been there before, and it was surprisingly familiar for Logan to see.

“The cottages are open except for mine, it’s too small for more than three people. I’ll conjure some food and after lunch, you two bring the head knights so we can take back the city.” Virge said, almost ordering his friends.

“I’ll ride back and inform them. Can I trust you to keep Patton safe for now?” Logan asked as he climbed onto his horse. Virgil nodded to him and knelt by Patton, who was sobbing into Bolt’s fur as he hugged her to his chest.

“Patt, buddy, I need you to let go of Bolt, okay? You’re here, Logan’s gonna be back, and we’re gonna fix our family.”

“Please, let me keep her.” he whimpered.

“I can’t do that, Patton, Bolt is going to be a spy, and find out who decided to mess with us.” Virge said softly. Bolt looked to him and meowed before shifting into a bird and flying off. Patton hugged himself and whimpered. Virgil did the only thing he knew how to do and pulled Patt into a bear hug, one that could easily go down in history for being the warmest.

“I swear on Nana Crofter’s famous jam, I will never let that snake ruin what we have.” Patton sighed as his sobbing quelled.

“Snake?”

“Yeah, he made Roman hiss, and he’s sneaky, he’s a snake.”

“We have less time than I thought.” Virgil sighed, “Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll make sure it’s all set up inside the cottages. We’ve got a storm coming.”

* * *

 

The streets of the village hadn’t been so full in decades. The people who weren’t inside keeping warm were nervously gathered near Virgil’s home, waiting for the ragtag council to announce its next move. The council, consisting of Virgil, Patton, Logan, and two representatives from the masses, was hidden away in Virgil’s house, weighing their options. 

“Well, we do need to go on the offensive, that much is certain.” Logan noted to the group gathered around Virgil’s table. To his left sat Doc Picani, who was taking notes (or doodling, either way he was invested.) Virgil was silently listening at the head of the table, since it was his house. Patton was on his right and Remy was lounging next to him, bored and so not in the mood for this.

“Well how are we gonna do that? A raid like on day of black sun? That didn’t go over well.” Picani hummed.

“That’s kinda the only option we got, Doc.” Patton sighed, “We need to get through or over those thorns, and an army would be too noticeable. It’s not a trick we can keep up our sleevies.”

“At least the puns are flowing!” Remy groaned, “Those thorns are too high, we’d be spotted trying to climb them. Babes, this is hopeless! We’re up against magic, and magical thorns!”

“We have magic on our side too.” Patton said with an impish grin.

“Love doesn’t count!”

“Maybe not, but we have Virgil Griffith! Ten points to Griffinverge!”

“Griffith?” Logan frowned, “Patton, you know his last name is Carlisle. Do you know what you’re suggesting if you think his birth name is Griffith?”

“No, what does it mean? We only learned about it yesterday.”

“Yesterday? You were visiting Virgil instead of fulfilling your duties!? The kitchen was a disaster without you!” Logan snapped. He caught everyone staring and adjusted his posture.

“It means he’s from a long line of skilled sorcerers. You’re claiming we have one of the most powerful Wyrdigans in the country in our midst.”

“Well that is just the tofu eggs to our bakey!” Picani cheered, “We need magic to get through, and we have it.”

“Nope, no no no no no!” Remy huffed, “If you mean this one forget it! I am not following the guy who set a snake on me!”

“Remy, he didn’t conjure any snakes! None of the stuff that happened that night was his fault!” Patton reprimanded.

“Perhaps, it would be best to focus on our present predicament.”

“What’s there to focus on? We’re screwed!” Remy huffed and kicked his feet onto the table. Patton was about to go off when Virgil cleared his throat and stood.

“You don’t like me, I get it, but swallow your pride like you swallow that coffee and make some legitimate contributions.”

“Like what you’re doing?”

“Yeah, actually. Let’s start with the thorn bush, it will be easier to blast a hole in it and keep it from repairing itself at night. We would need a full moon to limit the number of lanterns needed, so we can keep some element of surprise. We can strike as one unit, making sure that a small team can reach Thomas’ tower, where he’s being held prisoner by and with Roman. The staircase to his room is narrow, one person at a time. Whoever goes in has to remove that crown from Roman, that will weaken the jerk controlling him and everyone and likely cut off his contact with them. Any questions?”

“Um.”

“What’s up, Doc?” Patton asked a timid Picani. Picani smiled softly at him before speaking;

“How do you know where the king is and that he’s alright? And what makes you think it’s the crown?”

“Well, Thunderbolt got the info on Thomas. She’s a clever familiar. As for the crown, it’s the only thing that would link the roses, the puppetmaster, and the uprising, that’s when his attitude changed, right?” Virgil looked to Logan for an affirmation.

“That is correct.”

“Any other questions?” Virgil asked patiently and scanned the room. Piciani had his hand in the air, armed with the hardest question of all.

“Who’s going to lead us? We need a Blossom for our Power Puffs.”

“Virgil.” Logan and Patton answered at the same time. Virge went wide-eyed and stepped back, holding his hands up in defense.

“No, woah, hold on. I’m not a leader, and the people won’t follow me if I try.”

“It’s your plan, you have a better grasp of the magical aspect of this situation than the rest of us, and you have the qualities needed for this mission.” Logan mused, adjusting his glasses.

“We believe in you Virge! Besides, you’re not just saving an entire kingdom, or just Thomathy, you’re saving Roman. He needs you.”

“But, I already told you, they won’t listen to me, I can be as generous as I want, give them everything, but they would never let a filthy sorcerer lead them.”

“They will, though I hate to admit it, you promise to get them their homes back, they’ll follow you, Virge.” Remy admitted wearily, “But don’t think that means they’ll like it.” There was a silence that overtook the room. Logan and Picani shared a look, waiting for someone else to speak. It was heavily weighing on Patton’s shoulders, he was ready to go. Remy was as nonchalant as ever, and Virgil was thinking through every bad outcome.

“Remy, gather those able and willing to fight and bring them to the edge of the village by dusk, and make them bring a stick each. They’ll have some blunt weapons before we set off. Picani, keep an eye on the children, they’ll need some comfort. Logan, go to the knights and plan out battalion divisions. Patton, make sure everyone is well fed.” Virgil ordered, “And Virge, make sure you know which spell will take out those vines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- "repair"  
> 2- "sweep away"


	17. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just me ripping off the animatic linked in the beginning (and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNqneoesKvw))

Roman stared out of the balcony doors, lost in his mind. He was more than a prince, he was a king, and that should have thrilled him to no end. The hissing voice ringing in his ears offered nothing but praise as long as he kept his mouth shut. He could sense Thomas’ pitying stare boring into his back. He would have liked to pull the rug from under the king’s feet to make it stop, but he couldn't, so he stared off toward the forest. And smirked at the dots of light amassing near the edge. But was it him smirking?

“Any moment now, Your Highness.” he mused with venom dripping off each word.

“Roman please, surrender. I'll pardon you, name you my heir, just don't let anyone get hurt! This isn't you!”

“Believe me, I know I've sink pretty low but whatever I've done, you deserve it.” He said, or maybe it was that voice in his head using his mouth.

“Roman—”

“Quiet!” he snapped and turned to face the concerned former leader. The shock on Thomas’ face broke his heart, but he was unable to stop his rant.

“I’m the bad guy that's fine–it’s no fault of mine, and some justice at last will be served.” he scoffed and grabbed his black cape, throwing it over his shoulders. Thomas saw an opportunity to reach out to him, grabbing his shoulder;

“Please listen!” he begged only to be shrugged off. Roman grabbed his sword and marched toward the doors.

“Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down, and there's only one answer for me. So I'll stand up and fight 'cause I know that I'm right, and I'm ready. I'm ready.”

“Roman!?” Tomas shouted as the cursed knight stepped out onto the balcony.

“I'm ready—ready as I'll ever be.” he shouted, pausing at the banister so that the wind would catch his cape. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief–his dramatic knight was still in there.

“You think you can trample over me, send your armies to destroy me, and yet you failed. I would be doing you a service by disposing of your miserable life, but I don't feel that generous today.” the words escaped Roman's lips, but inside he was screaming and begging for them to stop.

“Roman…”

“You made me an outcast in my own kingdom. The people loathe me. I will return power to the rightful owner. I'll make them hear me, hear us. This is the end of Alexandros, and I am so very ready. Ready as I'll ever be.”

“You aren't Roman. You're—you’re a Wyrdigan. E–Ethan!?” Thomas gasped. Roman turned around and entered the room again with glowing snake eyes.

“A terrible guess, Thomas!” he jeered and snapped his fingers. Thomas was suddenly bound and gagged by a couple long snakes.

“Might as well get comfortable, I plan on releasing you eventually.” the corrupted knight cackled wickedly. Thomas tried to scream and struggle, but it was no use. He was ready for a hero.

* * *

 

Virgil stood at the top of the hill staring at the castle. The cloth in his hand was heavy like his heart. He had no time to waste wondering, thinking, he had to act. He faced the crowd with a sigh and called out,

“It’s time to rise up or it's time to stand down, and the answer is easy to see!—” he tightened his grip on the old sash and threw it around his neck like a scarf, filled with determination, “—And I swear by the sword, if you're in get on board! Are you ready?” he held out his hand and looked at the crowd, they were determined yet uncertain.

“I'm ready!” Patton was the first to shout and put his hand in on top of Virgil’s.

“We’re ready!” Logan immediately followed and threw in his hand, knowing the crowd would shout after he did, knowing that they needed just the right push. Virgil needed just the right push.

“We’re ready!” a crescendo of voices cheered, raising their torches and weapons enthusiastically.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Virgil mumbled and broke away from his friends. He had to prepare Bolt for the attack, she was his ride. When he broke the huddle, he wasn’t the only one who walked away. Patton, still cheering with the crowd spotted Logan hurrying away to a quieter part of the encampment, or away from the militia all together. He chased Logan down without a second thought and grabbed his hand.

“There you are! We’re supposed to go the other way!” he said, as bubbly and chipper as ever. Logan adjusted his glasses and sighed.

“Are you quite sure we can do this? I’ve calculated the odds, without factoring in magic, and they do not stack in our favor. Roman has a majority of the kingdom’s skilled fighters. We are out matched.”

“Lo, we have two things they don’t have, organization and passion. It’s where most of us were born, where we want to live, and where we would like to stay until we die. And that drive is stronger than any snake boy magic. We can do this, together we will, guaranteed!” Patton said, staring into his eyes. It was oddly comforting to see the absolute resolution and that love Patton always had swirling in those brown pools. Logan understood, though he still had doubts, and he understood that there was one thing he would have to do in the near future.

“If we make it through this, I’ll need to know your ring size.”

“Logan Lehrer!” Patton laughed, “You know I’d always say yes to that, but save it for a brighter day!” He pulled Logan back towards the center of the action with a spring in his step.

They returned to find Virgil sitting on a white horse, talking to her. It was hard to imagine what it would be like if he didn't have his doubts.

“This is it Bolt, our only chance to save our home, Thomas, and Roman. We can’t let them down. I’ll prove it to myself, I’ll prove they can trust me.” Virgil mused. Thunderbolt reared back and snorted reassuringly. He looked back out over the crowd. They were attentive and awaiting either another pep talk or orders.

“Now it’s time to repeat history, or it’s time to resolve it, and the outcome will hardly come free.” Virgil shouted for all to hear. It was not the most uplifting thing, but it was true. Patton jumped up and cheered, unable to keep from making his own declaration,

“It’s worth it! I’ll save my home and family!” Virgil caught his eye and smirked. Good old Patton knew just what to say to balance the sentiments.

“Now the line’s in the sand, and our moment’s at hand. For our home! For Alexandros! Be ready! I’m ready!”

“I’m ready!” Logan called, stepping forward with nerves of steel.

“I’m ready!” Patton shouted, mimicking him. That was all Virgil could ask for, but then, like an earthquake ripping through the fields the crowd shouted in unison, full of vigor and prepared to fight,

“We’re ready!”

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” Remy mused from the back of the crowd between sips of his espresso. Maybe this would work.


	18. Reclaim

Roman watched the mass of rage and fire charge the gate from the comfort of the balcony. He was screaming in silence, trying to break free and stop the madness. But he was a pawn, a ghost in his own body. The creep controlling him was smirking, as if everything were going according to plan. Either they would be ensnared in the thorns, or the army would gain entry via the one person he wanted to face.

Virgil led the charge, thundering ahead to clear a path. As he neared he could see the yellow thorns sticking out of the gnarled branches. They shone with venom under the full moon.

“Formolsnath, crinċġaþ, þornþýfel1” he shouted, never slowing.

The ground quaked beneath the city, causing the walls to tremble. Inside the castle, Thomas’ eyes were wide as his journal fell from the nightstand. Roman stared out from the balcony. The flash of fear in his heart mirrored the one in his yellow eyes.

“So he did get the lion's share. Dad would be so proud.” he hissed bitterly and stormed inside, ready to attack the first person to come through the door, if his traps didn't catch them first.

Virgil's army followed him towards the wall, fighting back their awe. The bushes seemed to screech as they tore away from the facade. The wind picked up, blowing away pieces of the disintegrating limbs. The open gate was clear, eliciting a roar of triumph to explode into the air and sound for miles.

A proud grin crossed Virgil's lips and lit up his entire face. The only one who smiled brighter was his proud papa Patt. He cheered and forged ahead to get closer to Virgil, causing Logan to hurry and keep up. He was not going to lose Patton for anything! And that was going to be quite the challenge.

The hoard inside the walls was armed and ready. Thunderbolt weaved and jumped through and over them, dodging everything thrown at her. She had only one target. Virgil only had one target: the castle.

He looked back only once to see the armies slam into each other. He prayed no one would get seriously hurt. He had to keep moving.

Little did he know how much of a prayer it was. Clashes of swords and clubs rang into the night. The screams of rage were like a blustering gale. Patton and Logan were surrounded. They stood back to back, ready to defend the other until the end.

Virge scrambled off Thunderbolt once he reached the tower. Time was of the essence, and taking the stairs would use up too much.

“Giant eagle, Bolt.” he ordered frantically. The horse leapt into the air and transformed into a gigantic flying fox, fluttering over him. She grabbed his arms before he could argue and shot upward to deliver one anxious and angry Virgil to Roman and his parasite.

“I wonder if he'll make it. That would be so wonderful, don't you think?” the corrupted knight asked Thomas with an evil glint in his eye. But the king was staring at the balcony, paying him no mind. He just saw the largest bat in the world fly past his window—this day was getting crazier and crazier!

_THUD!_

Roman looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the figure hunched over just outside the window, crouching as if he had fallen and rolled to that spot. He scowled when the figure rose.

“You should have known better than to come.” Roman said, and inside he couldn't agree more with Ethan's statement—if Virgil got hurt because of him, there would be hell to pay.

“Should I? I know you have a royal hostage, I know you tricked Roman. I know you're my brother and you're causing trouble. Why would it be better if I didn't come to stop this?” Virge mused bitterly, almost condescendingly, and drew his sword with his right hand.

“Don't you have a cowardly mule to babysit?” Roma(no) chuckled and drew his sword. The yellow glowing in his eyes swirled down to his pupils in an almost fearful way.

“Thunderbolt is not a mule.” Virge snarled. Roma(no) laughed and shook his head. The poor boy was still so easy to needle!

“She's a spider.” he added, biting back a smirk. As soon as he said that, a giant spider, twice the size of a horse poked her head through the balcony doors. King Thomas screamed through his gag and fainted. He'd seen more than enough for the rest of his life.

“How cute, you brought your weak little familiar to watch you die. Any last words before I finally kill you?”

“Splátaþ2” Virgil hissed.

“What a waste!” Roma(no) sighed right before he lunged with a cry. Roman was crying and begging inside–don’t let this happen! Right for the neck! No!

_Clang_

“It was worth a shot.” Virgil shrugged as he deflected the blow with ease. The knight struck again, a cheap shot, swinging at his knees. But Virgil was too quick and jumped, dodging it.

“Mom was wrong to call you a jumping spider. Almost as if she loved you. Then again, she abandoned you..”

“I don't need her. “ Virge scoffed and swung, aiming for the crown on Roman's head. If he could get it off without touching it he would. Ethan allowed for Roman's instinct to take over. The knight blocked the attack with a familiar coy smirk.

“You're right, you don't need her to tell you about your family.”

“I have a family, the people who raised and cared for me. And I care for them more than anything in this world.” Virgil shot back as Roma(no) retaliated. He held Roman's sword at bay, locking them in a stalemate.

“And yet not one of them could ever replace your throne.” Roman(no) jeered.

“My throne?” Virge asked breaking away, “I don't have a throne, Thomas is my king and I am not letting a scaly piece of shit change that!” He lunged at Roman, aiming for that diadem, but the knight was too quick. And Ethan was interested in chatting.

“Mother was the king of Wyrdiga, and she only needed one heir.”

“You keep talking as if I care about that. Just stand down before I decide to hunt you down.”

“Why don't you join me? Together we could rule a kingdom that praises our people. What's left of our little family could be whole again.”

“Because it wouldn't work like that. You underestimate the people of Alexandros, just like they did a thousand years ago. And you aren't my family anymore. Surrender now. Or shut up and fight me.”

“Such a shame, and to think I wanted my brother on my side.” Ethan sighed via Roman. Virgil didn't believe a word of it.

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Clang_

It was Roma(no) who struck first, leading to swords clashing. He stepped forward with each new attack, pushing Virgil back toward you balcony. The glint in those swirling tawny pools was menacing, but that only strengthened Virgil's resolve. He would not back down.

_Clang_

_Skid_

_Clang_

Roman's blade flew faster and faster, Virge could hardly block him in time any more. He was pushed out to the balcony where a black cat sat, watching intensely.

Roman's blade cut the end of his scarf and his cheek, drawing blood. Virgil knew he would never do what he needed like this.

_Clang_

_Clang_

_Thud_

“Any last words?” Roma(no) asked with a cocky smirk. His sword was against Virgil's neck and Virgil's back was pressed onto the banister. But to Ethan's confusion, he was smirking darkly.

“I have a secret, are you listening Roman? I am—” he tossed his sword to his other hand, “—a lefty.” Roman stared at him curiously—it was Roman's eyes on him, their beautiful chestnut breaking through the yellow, spreading from the pupil.

Virge swung, freeing himself from the trap and aimed for the crown again. This time he dragged the blade down the thorns, but it didn't even leave a scratch.

Plan B it was.

Virgil pressed forward, constantly trying to reach a stalemate. Roman was falling back, unable to counter as swiftly as before. The dance they often shared was turning in Virgil's favor for once.

_Clang_

_Clash_

_Skid_

Virgil managed to lock their swords, and Roman was not budging. The yellow in his irises only shining along the edges. Virgil took his opportunity and knocked Roman's sword from his hand.

“Say goodbye Ethan, it's over.” Virge growled, tossing his sword aside. He reached for the crown, eliciting a final screech from the puppet master.

“Splátaþ!2” he hissed as his voice echoed, causing his hand to glow a with a black energy that also seeped through his eyes.

The second his fingers brushed the thorns, the crown burned from the inside out. It released Roman's skull and came off without harming him.

Virgil stepped back, holding the crown at arm's length. Roman came back into full control of his body just in time to witness the final blow.

“For ġeþance heortlufan, bierne.3” Virge snarled, his voice resonating with dissonance. Instantly, the crown burst into black and purple flames. Virgil stood motionless watching the ashes fall from the embers. The glow in his eyes went from black to purple as the tool used in that snake's take-over disintegrated. All that remained in his hand was an exhausted yellow serpent Roman was at a loss for words. It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- decay, yield thornbush  
> 2- split  
> 3- For the sake of (heartfelt) love, burn


	19. Reunite

Patton and Logan were cornered by a mob. Logan had lost his sword, broken it in a fight, and was relying on rage, a broom, and Patton to survive. He had three attackers to fend off. Patton held up a skillet, ready to go full on Rapunzel on the next attacked who dared get closer. He didn't want to knock anyone else out and add to the pile of people at his feet but if he had to, he wouldn't hesitate.

But then a child stepped forward, unarmed but still ready for a fight. She was so young and fragile, Patton couldn't find it in his heart to defend himself from her tiny fists when she punched his leg over and over. Depressed and weary as he was, Patton would not yield to her father, who had an axe.

His pan was at the ready. The man swung his arm, aiming to split the cook in half down the middle.

But then, to Patton and Logan's surprise, he froze and glanced around. A murmur rose through the crowd. It was a sound of utter bewilderment. Logan took a long deep breath for relaxed.

“My son did it.” Patton breathed. Then it hit him, a rush of excitement and joy. He jumped up and down and shouted at the top of his lungs,

“Virgil broke the spell! He did it! I'm so proud! My shadowling saved us all!” He dropped the frying pan and cheered, adding to the confusion. They were alive, they saved the kingdom, and Virge was home—why wouldn't he be ecstatic?

However joyful Patton was, he had nothing on Logan. The threat was neutralized, order was restored. He had more research to do regarding magic, sure, but knowing that it was real was a weight off his shoulders. Not to mention he and Patton were still alive! He had never felt so strongly before, and if he were thinking clearly, he wouldn't have acted out.

His attackers fell back quickly, once they were freed. He was trying to make sense of everything when Patton's gleeful shouts pulled him from his musings. Instead of telling Patt to cool it, he spun that boy around and pulled him into a searing kiss. Patton absolutely melted. The crowd cooing at the cute display sadly reminded Logan that this was far too out of character, and he broke the kiss.

“Patton, I'm sorry, that was rude of me and—”

“I wasn't done with you, Lo! Get back here!” Patton cut him off and crashed their lips together with a giggle. The crowd around them cheered, finally understanding one thing worth celebrating.

* * *

 

“You—you—” Roman stammered, trying to find the right words. The look of awe and amazement on his face could be mistaken easily for fear, and Virgil was certain that he had been enough of a reason to cause fear.

“Don't say it. I'm not sticking around. You won't have to deal with me again.” Virgil sighed, letting the ashes in his hand fall to the floor, while still holding the snake.

“No, Virgil, I—What makes you think—?” Roman gasped. Virgil shrugged and approached the balcony, holding the serpent with a neutral expression on his face. He couldn't let Roman see how hurt he was by everything that had happened recently.

“Bolt,” he said to the jumping spider that crawled up to him, “Follow Ames home, and bring back his master. Ethan has to face the consequences for this.” Roman watched as the spider transformed into an eagle and took the snake from Virgil's hand.

“Virgil, please, don't leave yet. You saved me. Even after what I said to you.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn't just you.” he said, unmoving. Roman approached him instead, quietly, calmly.

“That's my sash around your neck, Virge. Are you really saying I'm not that important to you?”

“You are important to me. I just know where I stand in this kingdom, with Patt, L, King Thomas, and you.”

“Is that so? Then tell me exactly where you stand in my eyes.”

“You don't want to see me, a Wyrdigan who kept it hidden from you, the person who accidentally destroyed a gift from you right in front of you, and the one who ran without explanation. I shouldn't even be talking to you if all it does is hurt.”

“Virgil. Please. Look at me.” Roman pleaded. Virgil shook his head, he was crying. Roman moved in front of him and cupped his face in his hands.

“You saved my life, you were more amazing out there than any guard captain. Yes I was hurt when the rose burned, but looking back, I'm glad it did. I wish you had told me about your discovery in a more private setting, before Patton and Logan, but the last thing I want is to never see you again.”

“Ro,” Virgil whimpered, “don't lie to me. Just be honest.”

“I love you, more than the world. I have for a long time, but I didn't want to scare you away. But then I did, and I will never forgive myself for that. I would do anything for you. You are the reason I trained so hard, to be able to protect you from harm, and I hurt you. But you came back, you saved me, and you did it, I hope, because you feel the same way about me.” he scanned those watery doe-eyes for any hint that he was right.

“I suspected as much,” Roman sighed, “but I will never love anyone else as much as I do you. But please, don’t leave my life again. I need you in it, in any way.” He let his hands drop and waited for Virgil to respond. Anything would be better than silence cut by sniffles.

“I love you too.” Virge choke out through his tears. And then that dazzling smile lit up Roman’s face. An awkward half-smile crept onto Virgil’s face in response. This was really happening.

“I’m so happy to hear that.” Roman hummed as he brushed Virgil’s bangs to the side, “I could kiss you right now, but perhaps a hug instead?” Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist and buried his face into his shoulder, making sure to cover that black cape in his tears and snot. Roman winced, and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s shoulders. It was a lot grosser than he had imagined this moment, but his heart was alight all the same.

“Get rid of the cape, Princey.” Virgil ordered after lifting his head, the only signs of his crying were the red eyes and splotches on his cheeks. Roman smirked and undid the fastenings, letting it fall to the floor.

“Is this what you consider being forward?”

“No. I consider that taking off my brother’s snot covered cape. It’s not a good look on you.”

“I have to agree. You’re the real dark knight here.” Roman chuckled with hooded eyes. He knew that impish look on Virgil’s face, and he knew he was in the best kind of trouble.

“You want to see what forward looks like on this dark knight?” Virgil asked. Roman would have said ‘but of course’ but he didn’t get the chance. Virgil pulled him close and chastely pressed their lips together, his eyes fluttering shut. Roman’s went wide, but quickly fell closed as he returned the favor. The sensation that seemed to run through them both was electrifying and oh so very right. If only it lasted longer.

Virgil was the first to pull away, smiling like a love-struck fool. Roman opened his eyes to such a beautiful sight, and then smiled wickedly.

“If that was your definition of forward, I encourage you to be far more forward far more often.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Virgil jeered. Things were finally returning to normal, if not better than normal. That was all Virge could ask for. But sometimes, you can get more than you ask for.


	20. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~sorry this one is so short! It's exposition though~~

“Well, well, well, look who it is. The miserable prince has come to visit me in my lowly cell.” Ethan scoffed from behind a set of iron bars. Virgil stood on the opposite side, scowling. Thunderbolt managed to retrieve him within a day of the battle, and with a magic blocking spell (that would hold, Virgil made sure of that) he was thrown into the dungeon’s nicest holding chamber. But having him so close made Virgil uneasy for a month. He had so many questions and the liar was the one with the answers.

“You keep calling me that. If I were abandoned, as you said, I wouldn’t be a prince like you. It’s time you told me the truth.” Virgil sneered. Ethan chuckled wickedly. There was no way to know how to sift through his statements without magic, and there was no magic written anywhere that could stop his lies.

“Ġesprec mé sóþsegen.1” Virgil hissed. In an instant, Ethan felt his tongue tingling. It was a new spell. How clever.

“This will never work—agh!” Ethan tried to worm his way out, but the second he finished his statement, it felt like his tongue was on fire.

“It works. So why don’t you tell me exactly what happened the day mom left me behind.”

“It was when I was just a boy,” Ethan groaned, “She brought us to a meeting in the forgotten village, a meeting where she would discuss settling our people’s plight with the King and his young son, Thomas. She wanted to appeal to their humanity, which might have worked then, too. But Dad was out to overthrow our oppressors, and that was a considerable conflict of interest.”

“So she brought us both.”

“She asked the old woman that lived there to watch you for a few hours. I went to the meeting, and met Thomas. Even then I knew that he would have plenty of challenges to overcome when he took over, and I remembered that. He remembered my name, and my face. It’s hard to forget a half-snake. They didn’t trust me, and for good reason. Dad liked me best. So, Mom struck a deal. She mentioned she had another son, a toddler, you. She agreed to allow one of theirs to raise you away from the internal conflict we had, that way they would be able to fully trust you.”

“So I wasn’t abandoned.”

“No. Mom liked you too much. So much in fact that she made you her heir, not me. It was that, and because I’m admittedly weak. But you never returned and we needed a king. I took control, legally, of our diminished numbers, but it wasn’t enough. I grew weary of waiting for a better life that might not come. I planned for years, watching the walls for someone to walk outside of them. And then that knight came.”

“This is more than I asked for, you know, but keep talking. I want to know more.”

“I thought at first he was you, I thought wrong. I called him a prince, but as soon as he denied it, I knew he wasn’t you. But then I realized I could use that desire of his for my own gain. So it wasn’t a total loss. I would have preferred to have my little brother on my side, the side of justice. This might surprise you, but I do care about you. I only know when caring isn’t enough.”

“If you came to me before you ever touched Roman, things might be different. But now you’re in jail. So how does a king rule when he’s been convicted of treason by a more powerful ruler?”

“I send an ambassador, someone to handle matters until I return or die. Despite the circumstances, I would request you hone your title and do exactly as Mom planned. Her negotiations were better suited than Dad’s or mine, clearly.”

“You want me to take the throne, not as king, but as a prince?”

“Precisely. You are next in line, and I am stuck here. Bring our people out of the shadows, and I might reconsider resenting you for the rest of your miserable life.”

“One last question, bro. Do you love me, as a brother?”

“No—Agh! Fine! I do!” Ethan replied. The spell was still working. Excellent.

“I’ll do what I can. If you need anything, ask for it. You’re being held as a political prisoner with the highest status available.” Virgil said in parting. Ethan glared at him as he stalked off. How dare he create a new spell specifically to use on him! It was an accomplishment he envied. He wished for one time when his mother was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Tell me the truth


	21. Epilogue

“Hey Virgil!” Thomas said as the sorcerer entered the meeting room. He was seated at the head, with Logan sittin to his left, and Roman to his right. Virgil wasn’t at all surprised by that, but the lack of Patton, that was unsettling. Where was that cook? 

“Sup?” Virge greeted and sat next to Roman, as usual. They shared a quick glance before focusing on Thomas.

“How did the meeting go? Did your spell work?” the king asked curiously.

“It did. I found out more than I needed to know, and frankly I’m not sure how to take it.” Virgil admitted, wringing his hands. Roman placed a hand on his wrist to calm him.

“Well, maybe we can help work things out.” Thomas suggested.

“Aren’t the sessions meant to help you work through stuff?”

“Yeah, but it’s only fair to hear everyone out every so often, right?”

“Indeed. A functioning unit only exists when every part has had adequate maintenance.” Logan added, adjusting his glasses. Something else was on his mind, and he was nervous. Odd.

“I think we should wait for Patt, it’s kind of a lot.” Virgil protested.

“Patton already met with Ethan, and from what I hear, he scared the truth out of that snake. He already knows most of what you know, I’m sure.” Roman explained. He remembered vividly just how unforgiving Patton was with the person who nearly destroyed his family. Never ever mess with Papa Bear!

“But if you aren’t ready to talk about it, no one is going to force you to.” Roman added when he saw all the color drain from Virgil’s face.

“I’m Wyrdigan, that’s something we all know, right?” Virgil sighed and looked around the table. Nods from the other three were enough for him to continue, if he could keep his anxiety in check. He would try.

“Well, I’m actually next in line for that throne, even though that’s just like a title and some academic stuff I’d need to deal with.” Virgil said, taking a deep breath,  “Ethan being jailed kinda pushes me up in rank, so I’m kinda sorta supposed to be acting as the authority figure.” he said in one breath, squeaking near the end.

“What you’re saying is, you’re the prince, and you’re taking on his responsibilities because he is unable to. What does that mean for Thomas?” Logan asked.

“The thing is, I’m sure you read up on it too, it’s a title and it’s limited. I would have a say in what spells are banned, managing lists regarding which sorcerers have which abilities and which familiars, coordinating festivals, and maybe even working closer to the current regime to keep things from getting hostile, kinda like they used to do in ancient times. But that last part is obviously only gonna happen if you want it to.”

“Considering you saved us, have proven you’ve got everyone’s interests at heart, and you’re a cool dude, yeah I was hoping you’d say that.” Thomas grinned, “I’m not gonna lie, I was so worried before I knew Ethan has a brother, because I want peace, but I didn’t know how influential he was. I met him before, and let me tell you, he is a slimy boy!”

“It’s not slime, it’s mucus.” Roman whispered to Virgil, who had to bite back a laugh.

“Now that I know you’re his brother, and that he was acting alone, more or less, it’s like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders.” Thomas continued, overjoyed and so relieved. Virgil couldn’t help but feel better about this whole thing. There was just one problem

“Funny meeting all of you here!” Patton laughed as he burst into the room with a cake in one hand and an ancient chest under his other arm. Virgil suppressed a groan, knowing it was only going to get worse.

“Patton, glad to see you’re well.” Logan commented, regaining some composure. Patton winked at him and scurried to the table to set the cake down. Virgil read it and went pink, making Roman giggle.

“What’s wrong Virge? Aren’t you grateful that Patton took the time to congratulate ‘his shadow prince’ for saving the day?”

“Keep it up, and you’ll see how cruel this shadow prince can be.”

“Is that a promise?” Roman asked with a wink. Virgil shoved him and refocused on the rest of the table. Patton was about to explode with cheer, Logan had a smug expression, and Thomas was watching the pair, in need of some popcorn.

“Hey Patt, what’s in the box?” Virgil coughed, hoping to distract everyone. It didn’t distract Roman, who was now staring at him with stars in his eyes. How cute could one man be?

“Oh, I have a few plates and forks, a knife, and something Logan took the time to find just for you.” Patton replied, still excited.

“You shouldn’t have.” Virge said stiffly, eyeing Logan suspiciously. 

“Patton, please, pull out the last item you mentioned before we cut the cake.” Logan said, ignoring the cold stare pointed at him.

“Okiee dokiee!” Patton said, putting down the box. He opened it, shifting the silverware around and pulled out a purple shirt, black pants, a short black cape, and a black diadem with amethysts encrusted into the twisting branches of metal.

“Logan found the crown in the vault, with permission of course, and the designs for the clothing. Isn’t it cool?” Patton explained.

“I was there to make sure the designs were aligned with your style. Can you believe they only wore skirts? Not even kilts, skirts!” Roman added, “And if you look at the underside of the cape, you’ll notice a few red stripes. I ensured that it was made with a particular piece of fabric.”

“Oh no, guys, I appreciate this, but I’m comfortable in my clothes.” Virgil said too quickly. In truth he loved the design, but it was too regal for how he felt still.

“Try it on before you decide you don’t want it! Please?” Roman begged, flashing his secret weapon, puppy-dog eyes. Virgil caved and stood, knowing he would never live this down. Patton handed him the clothing and pointed to a corner of the room that was out of sight. Virgil went there, not entirely ready.

Ten minutes of idle chatter later and Virgil returned, clearing his throat shyly. His eyes were glued to the floor. Roman got one look and couldn’t tear his eyes away. Shadow Prince Virgil was far more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He was regal, he was mysterious, he was handsome, and above all he was Roman’s.

“That is a flattering look.” Logan was the first to comment. Patton was screaming excitedly to the point where his voice cut out. He got over excited.

“Wow Virge, look at you! You look great!” Thomas praised. Virgil looked up, confused as to why Roman didn’t say a word. The adoring look on his face was answer enough, and it made Virgil blush.

“Thomas,” Roman squeaked, “I might have to shift loyalties.”

“I won’t hold it against you, Ro.” Thomas grinned.

“All that’s missing is the crown.” Patton said once he recovered.

“May I do the honors?” Roman asked, getting to his feet. Thomas nodded his approval, giving Patton permission to hand over the final piece. Roman took it reverently and approached Virgil with a soft smile.

“I didn’t think I would fall in love with anyone other than this cute stable boy. I think you’re his only competition, shadow prince.” Roman hummed as he set the crown on Virgil’s head. It suited him so well.

“If you keep staring like that, I might start to think you’re undressing me with your eyes.”

“You know I would never!” Roman gasped in mock horror, “These clothes are far too nice to imagine away.”

“I’m not going to acknowledge the implications that come with that.” Virge jeered and went back to his seat. Roman smirked to himself and followed suit.

“I hope you don’t mind that I called this meeting to celebrate.” Thomas admitted when the pair took their seats.

“It’s not often you discover your friend is actually royalty.” Logan chimed in.

“And discovering it can be a royal pain. But it’s worth it!” Patton added with a hint of bitterness behind his sugary tone.

“Even if it’s the wrong friend you discover is actually a prince?” Virgil asked wryly.

“Well, you say that like you’re the wrong friend, kiddo! If Roman wants to be a prince still, all he has to do is marry you!” Patton giggled. It looked like Virgil was trying to transform his head into a tomato. Roman wasn’t much better, but he managed to keep some composure.

“My first goal was to be royal, but that was unrealistic. My second, realistic goal, has always been to marry Virgil.” Roman countered, initially thinking he turned the tables in his favor.

“So you can have your cake and eat it too?” Patton asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he pulled out the plates, forks, and knife. 

“Please, stop talking.” Virgil groaned. So Patton decided to cut the cake and serve it. It was delicious, and as sweet as the man who made it. Despite his initial reservations, Virgil was happy to have his family and life, even better than before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm finally branching out. Sorry for the dead language. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Tá grá agam oraibh.


	22. Not a chapter

This is not at all my best fic. In about a month or so I'm either gonna delete and rewrite it or orphan it. You'll figure it out when the time comes


End file.
